Lost Love Lullaby
by WingsOfMorphius
Summary: COMPLETE! There's a new girl in town, and she's got her eye on Danny. But exactly why is she after everyone's favorite Halfa? Throw in the appearance of the mysterious and seductive Siren, and Danny's got his hands full...
1. Competition

**WoM- _Mistress Wings here, with a new story. I'll keep the AN brief since this is the first chapter._ I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters_, and I never claimed to. This disclaimer is for the entire fic, since I'm lazy and despise repeating myself. This story takes place a few weeks after Reign Storm_**

_**

* * *

**_

_"All's fair in love and war."_

_**-Francis Edwards**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1; Competition**

"Go left, _Go left_!" Sam yelled as she clung to Tucker. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Hey, I'm goin' as fast as I can here!" Tucker countered over the roar of the scooter's engine and the screams of the innocent people running around them. Behind them all, a giant ghost snake hissed viciously. Baring it's fangs, it lunged for the kill.

"**_AHHHHHHHH!"_** Sam and Tucker yelled as one.

'_Wham!'_

Stunned, the snake shook it's head and hissed at its new target.

"Dude, what _took_ you!" Tucker asked in irritation.

"You're welcome," Danny said dryly. "You got a problem with my timing, take it out on Johnny 13, he was trying to rob a motorcycle place."

"Slightly more crucial problem here," Sam said, pointing to the hissing snake, which had turned to a mother and her baby, obviously deeming them an easier target than the ghost-child.

"Right," Danny said hastily, flying to attack the serpent.

The snake lunged viciously, spitting acid that melted straight through a nearby streetlamp, which nearly hit Danny as it fell. Breathing a sigh of relief at his escape, Danny shot the snake with his ecto-ray, blasting it against the wall again. While it was still dazed, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the snake ghost it.

"That was easy," Danny said as he sealed the Thermos. He blinked in surprise when the crowd behind his friends began cheering.

"Thank you, Danny Phantom!" The mother said earnestly as she hugged her baby close.

"Hehe… No prob," Danny said, feeling a little awkward. Though he'd been getting this a lot since the incident with the Ghost King, he was still unused to the new light people looked at him in. Sam and Tucker, however, looked like they were close to gloating at the loud cheers.

"Three cheers for the ghost kid!" one shop owner yelled. The crowd responded vigorously, and a few cameras flashed, only increasing Danny's embarrassment.

"Well, Now that everyone's safe…" Danny muttered to himself, flying away, invisible and intangible. He flew to a deserted alley, where he turned back to human. Walking out, he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Way to go Danny!" Tucker said grinning, "Did you see the crowd screaming for you? You're a total hero now!"

"He was a hero before, too," Sam said with a frown to Tucker, before turned a smug smile to Danny "But it is about time people gave you the respect you deserve for saving them from ghosts. Just as long as you don't let all the attention go to your head."

"No way!" Danny responded at once, "I'll just keep doing what I've been doing,"

"Yeah, Sam," Tucker said, putting an arm around Danny, "Danny's totally got it covered. He learned his lesson after the thing with Paulina," Danny shot him a dark look at that.

"Thanks for bringing that up…" he said dryly.

"No problem," Tucker responded airily. Sam shook her head.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late for school." She said, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him towards Casper High, leaving Tucker to catch up on his own.

A few building tops away, a young woman smirked as she watched them go, Tucker yelling at the two to wait up for him…

* * *

"Alright, class everyone settle down," Mr. Lancer said, waiting for his students to find there seats, "We have a new exchange student coming here from Paris, so everyone please give a warm welcome to Miss Neris Dryad." The door opened, and suddenly every male in the classroom was sitting upright.

In walked a beautiful young girl, with ivory skin and long, wavy red hair. Her eyes were a bright green, lidded with dark lashes. Her pink lips were curled into a seductive smile, pearly white teeth glistening for the world to see.

She wore a dark blue spaghetti strap, with matching detached sleeves. A black silted skirt showed off her legs, and a baby blue belt hanging loosely around her hips. Black high heeled boots that ended two inches below her knees clicked against the floor as she walked.

A black velvet choker clung to her long, slender neck, and a heart shaped blood red jewel glittered on a silver chain above her chest.

"I think I'm in love…" Tucker said in a puppy worship voice as she stopped in front of the class, her skirt still swaying slightly. Danny rolled his eyes, bemused that Tucker's hormones were taking off without him again.

"I hope all of you will do your best to make Miss Dryad feel at home. Miss Dryad, is there anything you'd like to tell the class?" Neris gave Mr. Lancer a brilliant smile.

"No, sir," She said, a mild accent coloring her words. "I wouldn't want to take up any more of your valuable class time with my silly introduction. I'm far too eager to listen to someone of your educational merits," Mr. Lancer blinked at her before smiling back, his chest puffing with pride.

"Thank you, Miss Dryad. I think you'll fit in quite nicely here…" Neris only smiled at that, completely blowing off the way the girls (Paullina in particular) were glowering at her and the boys were sighing in adoration.

An hour later at the end of class, Danny sighed dejectedly as he bent down to collect his papers and books. They'd had a pop quiz worth a good 30 points, which he was pretty confident he failed.

It wasn't really his fault, though, how was he supposed to keep up with famous poets during the Civil Wars when he was too busy worrying about whether of not Ember was going to pop out of nowhere, or if Stalker had been locked away firmly in the Ghost Zone this time?

"Excuse me, Are you Daniel Fenton?" Danny jumped at the unfamiliar voice, hitting his head on his desk at he did so. Blushing at the snickering from the popular students, Danny looked up at the pretty new girl, rubbing his head.

"Uh, yeah," Danny said, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. "Yeah, that's me. Call me Danny," Neris smiled brilliantly at him as she crouched down to get eye level with him.

"Pleased to meet you, Danny. I'm sorry to bother you, but your sister told me to ask you for help if I ran into any trouble, and I'm afraid I've become very lost in your school. I haven't even found my locker yet."

"Jazz said that, huh?" Danny said dryly, not exactly surprised. Jazz would volunteer him to show the new kid around.

"Of course, if you don't want to…" Neris said, sounding disappointed. Danny flinched, realizing he'd hurt her feelings.

"No, it's not that!" He assured her hastily. "I'll be happy to show you around." Neris gave him her million-watt smile again.

"Perfect," She said, standing up and offering him a hand. "It's nice to know there are good people in this school."

"Uh… sure…" Danny said, a little uncomfortable as he took her hand and stood. His eyebrows drew together as a sharp, unfamiliar chill ran through his body at the skin-to-skin contact. Shaking it off, he withdrew his hand, missing the shock that chased across Neris' face. "Well, let's start by finding your locker, okay?" Neris blinked.

"Yes," She said, smiling at him again, though this one seemed a little weaker, "Yes, my locker…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny!" Sam yelled, waving at him from their usual lunch table.

"Hey," Danny said, sighing in relief as he sat down. He was a little drained from giving Neris the grand tour of the school. The girl had wanted to know where everything was, and was constantly asking questions about little things.

"Where've you been, dude?" Tucker asked. "We haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been showing Neris around." Danny explained. Sam choked on her salad.

"The new girl!" She asked incredulously. "How come you have to show her around!" Danny missed the tinge of jealousy Sam hadn't fully managed to hide from her tone.

"Jazz volunteered me." Danny said.

"Did you get her phone number!" Tucker asked, "Tell me you got her number!"

"Tuck-er!" Sam said, glaring at the boy, "I dunno, Danny, she seems weird to me."

"You're just jealous Danny's hanging out with a pretty girl." Tucker said, earning himself a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Was that out loud?"

"Calm down, Sam, She's actually not that bad." Danny defended the new girl, "Eccentric, yes, but still pretty nice. I'd rather hang around with her then risk running into Dash."

"Danny!" Neris shouted as she bounded over to the table. Completely ignoring Sam and Tucker, she sat down next the Danny. "The lunch food here is much better than it was at my old school!" She said vigorously.

"Remind me never to eat there," Danny said, making a face at the tray in front of her. Neris laughed.

"Well, I suppose I don't have room to insult anyone's food," Neris said, pouting slightly, "I can't cook very well myself."

"I doubt anything you make could be as bad as the Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian stuff Sam made us eat," Danny said, motioning towards the sulking Goth, his comment doing little to improve her mood. "This is Sam and Tucker, by the way. They're the friends I told you about. You guys already know Neris…"

"Feel free to call me Tuck," Tucker said, hitting on the unimpressed Neris, "Or anything else you want to, I'm open,"

"A pleasure," Neris said in a monotone voice, turning back to Danny. "I can't thank you enough for your help today, Danny." She said sweetly.

"Ah, it was no big," Danny said, smiling back.

"Oh, but it was for me! I'd have been lost for ages if it wasn't for you. If you'd let me, I'd love to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," Danny protested, "It's really not a big deal,"

"I insist!" Neris said, "Perhaps we can meet at the mall after school for a movie?"

"You know, Neris, that sounds like a good idea." Sam said in a too-sweet voice, "As a matter of fact, Tucker and I aren't doing anything after school, so we can probably come too." Neris and Sam locked glares, Though Neris' scowl vanished as soon as Danny turned her way.

"That's a great idea!" Danny said, "This way you can get to know Sam and Tucker better." Neris smiled brightly again.

"Yes, it'd be a great outing for us all!" She said sweetly. As soon as Danny turned away, she shot Sam a dark look that promised retribution.

"How does 7:00 sound for everyone?" Danny asked.

"Seven's good for me," Tucker responded.

"Me too," Sam said, shooting Neris a challenging look.

"And me," Neris said brightly, "Excuse me, Danny, I have something to take care of. It was nice to meet you Tucker. Samantha." Sam scowled at the girl as she more or less glided off, ignoring Dash as he tried to flirt with her.

"See, Sam?" Danny said, "I told you she was nice," Sam sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward.

Boys…

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, Neris was growling softly to herself as she entered the bathroom. Fury marred her pretty face, and her green eyes kept flashing red. Heading straight for the sink, she splashed water on her face until the red receded back to green for good. Her anger, though, was left unspent.

That nosey little bitch! That little Goth Princess was ruining everything she'd planned. If she kept getting in the way, Neris would have to find a way to eliminate her permanently. She'd worked far too hard to let some geek in black to ruin everything now that she finally had her claws into the famous half ghost boy.

"You okay?" Neris frowned, eyeing the girl who was watching her coolly, mildly annoyed that she had slipped under her normally superb perceptions. Valerie was giving her a suspicious look as well. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes hard as she waited for a reply.

"Fine," Neris answered in a chilled tone, "Not that it's any of your business." Valerie stiffened.

"Well excuse me for asking," She snapped back. With one last glare, she brushed past Neris, heading for the door. "Oh, and if your really after Danny, you've got a lot more than Sam Manson to worry about," Valerie said, smirking as the girl stiffened. "And I'm not as nice,"

Before Neris could make a response Valerie left, successfully annoying the redhead even more. But then Neris smirk as an idea came to her. An idea that would finish off both Valerie and Sam without a finger lifted on her part.

* * *

"Can you believe her!" Sam fumed as she and Tucker headed home. Danny had flown off after an escaped ghost, telling them to go ahead without him. "Who does that evil little hussy think she is!"

"Lay off, Sam." Tucker defended her, "So she likes Danny, it's nowhere near as dangerous as Danny's relationship with Valerie, right?"

"I dunno, Tuck, I just have a bad feeling about this…" Sam sighed.

"Worried Danny and Neris are gonna be an item?" Tucker predicted.

"NO!" Sam yelled, glaring at him, "I'm just worried that Danny's gonna let himself get caught up in another pretty face."

"Relax, Sam. I don't think Danny even knows Neris likes him, and he definitely doesn't seem to like her like that,"

"That still doesn't mean we can trust her," Sam said, irritated that Tucker was defending the redhead now too, "What if she's a ghost after Danny for something?"

"Don't you think that would've set off Danny's ghost senses?" Tucker said. "Face it, Sam, she's just a really pretty girl who likes Danny."

"Well maybe you're willing to just accept that, but I know something's up!" Sam said angrily, storming off.

She couldn't believe it. Why did every man on earth believe pretty girls could do no wrong! Paullina… Valerie… and now this Neris girl… it was as if so long as they relented their individuality for societies perception for beauty and acted like cold blooded whores, they were completely sweet and harmless to the male population.

'_Blam!' _Yelling, Sam hit the ground and covered her head as loose brick fell on her from above. After she was sure her head was safe, Sam looked up and resisted the urge to groan. Speak of a devil…

About four stories up, Valerie stood decked in her ghost-hunting gear, blasting away at an ugly looking green creature that was something between a cross between a crocodile and a pig, which was trying to attack her.

"**_Deeeeestroooooyyy…"_** The creature growled, clawing at Valerie's neck.

"I don't think so!" Valerie snapped, blasting him away. "It'll take a lot more than you to bring me down!" Sam rolled her eyes. Talk about arrogant…

"Ah-ha!" Valerie said, blasting the creature again. This shot hit dead on, though, and the creature exploded with a slimy green gook that got all over Valerie… and most of the street at that. Sam, thankfully, was shielded by one of the gas guzzling cars she despised so much. "Oh, gross!" Valerie moaned. She flew over to an ally, and a few minutes later walked out dressed in her normal attire.

Deciding that she didn't want any trouble with the ghost hunter, Sam started to slowly back in the opposite direction when she slipped in some of the green gook, landing gracelessly on her butt.

"Ow…" She moaned.

"Sam!" Valerie said in surprise. "What're you doing there!" Sam froze, before hastily deciding to play dumb.

"Falling, apparently," She said, "What in the world is all this gunk?"

"W-what makes you think I know?" Valerie asked defensively as she helped Sam up, a guilty look crossing her face as she took in Sam's slime covered clothes. "Come on, I don't live far from here. You can clean up at my place."

"Thanks," She said as she followed Valerie down the streets.

"What're you doing out here all alone, anyways?" Valerie asked, "Shouldn't Danny or Tucker be with you?"

"Danny had some things he needed to take care of," Sam replied in an airy tone, "and I got so tired of Tucker defending little Miss _'She's-so-Nice,'_ I decided to head home on my own today."

"I'm taking a stab in the dark that you're referring to the new girl," Valerie said dryly.

"Yeah…" Sam said, her tone of voice becoming cooler, "That little tramp is up to something, I know she is!"

"Agreed," Valerie said, surprising Sam slightly. "And even if she isn't, someone like that two faced slut isn't worth Danny's time of day,"

"My thoughts exactly," Sam said, smirking slightly.

"Temporary Truce?"

"Just until Neris hits the road."

"Definitely."

* * *

**WoM- _This and Chapter Two used to be one big chappie, but I cut them in half for reading purposes. (Everyone was complaining it was too long.) I'm sorry if this confuses anyone who was reading from the start. Also, I went back and edited. My grammar was TERRIBLE! . _**


	2. Inhuman

_**

* * *

**_

"_Faithful are the wounds of a friend; but the kisses of an enemy are deceitful."_

_**-Aesop**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2; Inhuman**

"Danny!" Neris said, waving the boy over from where she stood in the lobby. "I've been waiting for you! I've already bought the tickets, see?"

"Great!" Danny said, grinning as he came up to her. His grin fell for a confused look as soon as he saw the tickets she was referring to, "Two? Where are Sam and Tuck's?" Neris looked annoyed for a moment, then she pouted light.

"Well it's just that I wasn't sure if they'd even show up. They didn't seem to like me very much. Especially Samantha…" Danny flinched, knowing that he couldn't defend Sam here because, in all honesty, she didn't like Neris.

"It's not that they don't like you…" Danny assured her, "It's just…"

"Danny!" Neris froze, her face contorting in displeasure at the new voice.

"Valerie!" Danny said in surprise. "Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Just watching a movie," Valerie answered with a bright smile. It took on a more devious edge when she noticed the way Neris was glaring at her. If looks could kill, Amity Park would be short one Ghost hunter right now. "Where're Sam and Tucker?"

"They should be here any second." Danny said, "This is Neris, by the way. She just moved here from France."

"We've met," Valerie said, her voice taking on a cooler tone only Neris picked up on. "So, hanging out tonight, huh? What movie are you guys going to see?"

"Bloody Kiss II," Neris responded at once.

"The vampire flick?" Valerie said, "What a coincidence, I'm seeing the same thing!" She held up her ticket as proof, smiling brightly at Neris' scowl.

"Wow, that is a coincidence," Danny said, a little more suspicious.

"Why don't we all sit together?" Valerie said innocently, "Movies are much more fun when you watch them in groups."

"Yeah, why not?" Danny said, his tone somewhere between bemused and exasperated. He'd finally caught on to Valerie's game.

"Danny!" Sam called as she and Tucker made there way over. Only Tucker looked stunned to see the ghost hunter there. "Oh hey, Valerie! What a surprise!"

"I bet," Danny muttered under his breath. "Well, Sam and Tuck showed. I'll go buy their tickets while you guys get the popcorn, alright?"

"Oh, I'll go with you, Danny!" Neris said sweetly, "And I'll buy their tickets. Tonight was supposed to be my treat, after all…"

"If you insist," Sam said in a sugary voice. Giving the two girls once last glare, Neris took Danny's arm and pulled him towards the ticket booth.

"Follow my lead." Valerie muttered softly to Sam as they headed for the Candy counter. Chuckling softly, she added, "If this girl's anything like Paulina, this'll be a piece of cake."

* * *

"Alright, we've got the tickets, you guys have everything else?" Danny asked as he and Neris returned. Neris had yet to de-latch herself from Danny's arm.

"I think so…" Valerie said, sharing a smirk with Sam as the stood next to a large pile of the junkiest foods imaginable, including popcorn that was more butter and salt that actual popcorn. "Think you two can give us a hand."

Valerie grinned in triumph at the look that passed Neris' face at the sight of all the fatty foods. She gave them an evil look at Danny and Tucker began gathering foods in their arms. After a moment, Neris seemed to come to a decision.

"Actually, I think I want something else-"

"Okay," Sam said before Neris could say anything else, "We'll go on ahead. I'm sure you can catch up when you're done picking out what you want," and, before Neris could raise a protest, Valerie and Sam were pushing Danny and Tucker off to their theatre.

"I can't wait to see this movie," Sam said as they settled down, taking the seat to the left of Danny, right by the isle. "The first was great, and they say this one's even better! Action, horror **_and_** romance!"

"Yeah," Danny said as he sat, "If you can call having the life sucked out of you by the living dead romantic…"

"Yeah, I liked the vampire hunters in the first one," Valerie said, taking the seat to the right of Danny. "Especially Dominatrix. She can kick anyone's butt! And all without messing up her hair."

"No way, Graystorm's the best character hands down." Tucker said from the right of Valerie. "Half vampire, half werewolf, all action!"

"You're both crazy," Sam said, "Gem was the greatest. She was the only one who could live through Arson's attacks, and the most powerful witch alive. And she had the coolest fashion tastes!"

"What do you think, Danny?" Valerie asked, "Who's your favorite?"

"Probably Drakkus." Danny answered. "The really powerful vampire who wanted to be mortal again."

"I didn't get that at all," Valerie complained, "I mean, he could live forever, and he was so strong, the usual vampire weaknesses didn't effect him, so why become mortal again?"

"Because, sometimes power and immortality isn't what you'd expect." Danny explained, "Sometimes, you just wanna be a normal person…" Sam gave him a concerned frown.

That sounded far too much like an admittance of his burden as Danny Phantom for her tastes. A shared look with Tucker said he thought the same thing. Sam made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Sorry I took so long!" The good mood that had settled during the light argument was spoiled by the reappearance of Neris.

And while Sam was pleased with the irritated look on her face when she saw both girls had taken the seats closest to Danny, she still felt cheated somehow. Still, she shook the feeling off as the theatre dimmed and the forty minutes of opening credits began.

* * *

"That was great!" Tucker said as they left the theatre, throwing their trash away on the way out.

"I know. The fight scene between Dominatrix and Drakkus was awesome!" Danny said.

"She totally would've had him beat if Vladicus hadn't come busting in like that." Valerie complained.

"I'm still kinda bummed Drakkus died like that," Neris complained.

"Are you kidding? That was one of the greatest scenes!" Sam said, "It was totally dramatic. And at least he died mortal. That was what he always wanted, right?"

"That catfight between Dominatrix and Tiara was the funniest part," Danny said, grinning, "I always knew girls had their own secret language."

"We do not," Sam said stiffly. "we just recognize more is all. There's more to a conversation then what's being said. There's body language, too, and attitude. Those alone can tell you things words can't begin to describe,"

"I think I smell a lecture coming on…" Tucker groaned.

"Come on, Sam, class isn't until tomorrow." Danny joked.

"Very funny," Sam said mock glaring at the two of them. "Well, we should probably head home now… Coming, Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny answered, not noticing Neris' scowl.

"You two are walking home together?" she asked innocently. "I was hoping you'd help me home, Danny. I wouldn't want to be attacked by a mugger…"

"Well, yeah." Danny answered, "Our houses are both in that direction. Tucker lives a little ways off, but I think Val lives close to you,"

"Right," Valerie said sweetly, "And there's no mugger in Amity Park that's gonna mess with me. Everyone knows I'd kick a guys ass in a heartbeat if given half the chance,"

"Believe me, I'd feel bad for anyone dumb enough to try," Danny said, only half joking. He's been on the receiving end of Valerie's hits far too many times to take her lightly.

"See you in school tomorrow, Neris," Sam said sweetly, pushing Danny out the door before he could say anything else.

"Uh, I'll catch you guys later…" Tucker said, not liking the way the two were eyeing each other. He highly doubted that one of them wouldn't sustain injury from this meeting, and his money was on Valerie to come out unscathed.

"Well, lets go, shall we?" Valerie said sweetly.

"Lets" Neris agreed, just as sweetly. The two headed off in silence for a while, both eyeing each other warily as the walked. After a while, Neris finally spoke again. "I should've realized you were a dirty cheating bitch."

"I warned you I wasn't nice," Valerie said, smirking. "And the more you clung to Danny, the meaner I get."

"Why do you care?" Neris said.

"Because Danny's one of the few people I can actually call a good friend," Valerie said, scowling as she thought of the cold treatment she'd received from her so-called 'friends' when she was popular. She wasn't about to forgive any of them any time soon… "And if you think I'm gonna let a leech like you near him…"

"You'll what? Blast me with an ecto-gun?" Neris said smirking. Valerie went still.

"How did you know about that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I know all about you, Valerie Grey." Neris replied smugly. "You and every other incompetent ghost hunter in this trash heap of a town. Right down to Danny's fool of a father. Not that any of you can harm me…" Valerie's eyes narrowed.

"You're a ghost!" She said accusingly, triggering her equipment and leveling an ecto-gun at Neris. Neris laughed.

"You think so?" She said, smirking, "Humans are so pathetically simple…" she flicked her wrist in Valerie's direction, and suddenly the ghost hunter was nailed against the wall, stunned. "You always jump to the first conclusion, and simply can't open your minds to the possibilities."

"If you're not a ghost, what are you!" Valerie demanded, Struggling against Neris' power, "And what do you want with Danny!"

"So rude…" Neris pouted, "Now I don't feel like talking to you any more," She released her hold on Valerie, walking away. Valerie immediately aimed for the back of Neris' head, "I wouldn't, if I were you." Neris advised, "I'm still in a good mood my plan's on task, you wouldn't want to spoil that, would you? Besides, even if you can last against my ghost minions, I doubt little Miss Samantha Manson could hold them off for two seconds." Valerie gasped, her eyes widening behind her mask.

"What have you done to her and Danny!" She said, her demanding tone taking on a darker edge as her eyes narrowed, "If you've hurt him…"

"Danny's fine," Neris said confidently, "Can't say the same for the Goth freak, though, she's on the clock…" After hesitating for a moment, Valerie growled angrily and took off on her jet slide to find and rescue Sam.

* * *

"The fighting scenes were pretty good, only the special effects were pretty dull, weren't they? You could totally tell most of it was fake." Sam said to Danny after they'd left the theatre.

"As fake as the coincidental meeting with Valerie?" Danny said dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said innocently.

"Sam…"

"What? Just because that new girl is a two-faced, evil, man-eating tramp, you honestly think I'd turn around and make a temporary truce with one of your enemies who's also sort of your friend to get rid of her?"

"Is the Box Ghost lame?" Sam flinched and sighed.

"Look, I know you think she's okay, Danny, but trust women's intuition with this one; Neris is bad news."

"She hasn't done anything to make me think she's dangerous," Danny said, "And unless she does, I won't treat her like a criminal."

"But Danny-!"

"I'll tell you what, Sam. I'll keep a closer eye on Neris starting tomorrow. If I see anything that makes me even begin to think that she might have the slightest connection with ghosts, I'll stop hanging around her, deal?"

"Deal," Sam said with a slight sigh. What else was she supposed to do?

"In the meantime, don't try to pick my friends behind my back, okay? I know you're trying to watch out for me, and I really appreciate it, but I've fought my own battles before, and I think I can handle Neris."

"That's what scares me…" Sam muttered under her breath, Danny shot her a suspicious look. "Okay, okay, I'll lay off the overprotective thing a little."

"Glad to hear it." Danny said, smiling slightly as they reached Sam's house. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said weakly as she watched him jog off a little ways. After a glance around assured him the rest of the street was deserted, her went Ghost and flew off towards the Fenton house. "See ya,"

Sighing, Sam entered her house, trudging up to her room dejectedly. While part of her admired Danny's fairness and willingness to give others a chance, another part of her wanted to shake him for being so naïve. Damn him for not seeing the way Neris would look at people other than Danny!

And why the Hell were the guys still falling all over themselves for her for! Dash was pathetic hitting on her today, and Tucker wasn't must better. Even guys with girlfriends like Kwan double took when she walked by. (Much to Star's irritation.) She was pretty, yes, but not that pretty…

And why the Hell was she so interested in Her Danny!

Sam stopped at that thought. HER Danny! What was that about! She, who always preached about individualism and how people couldn't be claimed like items!

Then, Sam blushed slightly. Well, if anyone had claim to Danny, she did. She knew him better than anyone, certainly better than girls like Paulina and Neris. Hell, she even knew him better than his family! None of them knew about the whole Ghost thing!

With that resolved, Sam continued down the hall to her room, making a mental note to ask for the instillation of an elevator. A trek up five stories of stairs could really wear an emotionally drained person out. Sighing, Sam opened her door…

And froze.

Inside her room, three of those disgusting monsters Valerie had fought were currently tearing her possessions to shreds. When they heard the door open, all three looked up and growled malevolently at her. Too stunned to make a sound, Sam backed up until she hit the hallway wall.

"**_Deeeeestroooooyyy…" _**The creatures growled as one, stalking forward. As the first one reached the door, Sam finally found her voice again.

"**_KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** She screamed at the top of her lungs, covering her face with her arms.

The monsters roared and leapt forward to attack, As Sam slumped helplessly against the wall.

There was a loud crashing sound as the creatures collided with the wall where Sam had once sat. Sam herself blinked down at them from five feet above, hanging by an arm which was being held above her by her savoir.

"You know, for someone so independent, you sure now how to play damsel in distress." Valerie said irritably as she landed, setting Sam down. Sam just stared at her in shock, not sure what to make of what was happening.

"Sammy-kins? Are you alright?" Mrs. Manson said coming upstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ghosts, the ghost hunter, and her now back to reality daughter. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, fainting in classic damsel style.

"Honey? Samantha! What's going on up there!" Mr. Manson called up the stairs.

"Dad, Call the Fentons!" Sam called down, not answering her father. "Tell them there are ghosts!"

"Ghosts! Where! Sammy, what's-?"

"Just do it, Dad!" Sam yelled.

"I can handle this, you know," Valerie said, seemingly insulted she was asking for more ghost hunters.

"Never too careful," Sam replied. She knew that if Jack Fenton heard about a ghost in the Manson Manor, it'd only take a few moments for Danny to find out. And the rest of his block, for that matter…

"Stay back, theses are level two ghouls. They aren't smart but they are powerful," Valerie warned Sam, "They can tear through walls like wet paper."

"Nice to know…" Sam said, backing up slightly. The ghouls snarled and tried to attack again, but Valerie warded them off with an ecto-blasters. They recoiled, growling at Valerie in contempt.

"**_Deeeeestroooooyyy…"_** They hissed again, attacking Valerie from three sides…

* * *

"And that, Danny, is why it's important to chew your foods completely before swallowing," Jack lectured his grossed out son.

"I really didn't need to know that, Dad,"

"'Course you did, Everyone needs to know things like that!" Jack insisted. "Right, Jazz?" Jasmine gave her excitable father a dry look.

"Actually, Danny's right. Too much disgusting information like that can scar a child mentally and emotionally for the rest of their lives." Jas said in her usual superior way.

"See! Even Jazz agrees with me!" Jack didn't notice the dry looks from his children, or the way his wife shook her head dejectedly. She opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yelled, pulling a blaster out of thin air.

"Relax, dad, it's just the phone," Danny said, trying to get back to his homework.

"Hello, Fenton Residence, this is Maddie Fenton speaking," Maddie answered the phoned. Suddenly she went still. "What!" There was a pause, and Danny heard someone mumbling frantically on the other line. "We'll be right there!" She slammed the phone down with a little too much energy. "Get the Fenton Assault Vehicle ready, Jack! There's been a ghost attack!"

"What!" Jazz said, alarmed.

"Where!" Danny asked at the same time.

"You little friend, Samantha was attacked in her room just now!" Maddie said.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled, jumping to his feet, his papers scattering.

"Don't worry, Danny, we're on it!" Jack said as he and Maddie hurried to the lab. Danny and Jazz glanced at each other for a moment. Yawning loudly, Jazz stood.

"What a night!" she announced. "You know, suddenly, I can't keep my eyes open. I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay up studying all night, cause I won't be around to watch you," and with that, Jazz hurried up to her room.

Sighing in relief, Danny transformed into a ghost and few out his kitchen wall, heading for Sam's house as fast as he could go. Moments Later, Jazz re-entered the kitchen and hastily hid Danny's homework and books, sitting down just before Maddie and Jack burst back into the kitchen.

"Let's go, Maddie, Time's a-wastin'!" Jack yelled, peeling for the garage. Maddie hesitated.

"Where's Danny?" She asked Jazz.

"He went upstairs to study. Said he didn't want to get in your way," Jas said, smiling brightly.

"Maddie, let's go!" Jack whined, beeping the horn. Maddie sighed.

"Keep an eye on him, will you? I don't want him to try and save Samantha on his own or anything like that…"

"Come on, mom, it's _Danny_," Jazz said, "What could he do against a bunch of ghosts?"

* * *

"Damn, you guys are really getting on my nerves!" Valerie growled as she blasted the ghosts again. She froze when instead of the ecto-ray, she got a little smoke and a weird sound. "Oops,"

"Oops? What oops!" Sam asked.

"Hehe… forgot to recharge the ecto-blasters after my last fight…" Valerie said meekly. Sam groaned and shook her head. "Hey, it's no big!" Valerie said defensively as she drew a bigger gun, "I still got-!" Just then a ghoul sprang forward and knocked the weapon from Valerie's hands. Two of the monster rounded on Valerie and Sam, cornering them.

"You were saying?" Sam said dryly. She wheeled in alarm when the third ghoul headed down the stairs straight for- "MOM!" Sam tried to break loose, but the monster forced her back, "Shit…!"

"I don't think so!" A new voice said, whisking Mrs. Manson away just before the ghoul sunk his claws into her.

"Danny!" Sam shouted in relief.

"You know him?" Valerie asked, suspicious. Sam flinched.

"Of course," She said in a slightly high-pitched voice. "Everyone knows Danny Phantom. I mean, you hear about him on TV all the time!"

"Unfortunately," Valerie said dryly, her irritation towards the ghost-boy's new popularity making her miss Sam's nervousness.

"Damn you guys are ugly! And you smell like last week's trash" Danny said, grimacing at the ghosts before smirking. "Better get this over with fast, so I don't have to put up with it for too long." The monsters all growled and rounded on Danny, obviously finding him a more pressing threat than the girls.

They circled him quickly, while Danny simply stood there, arms crossed. When they all jumped for him at once, Danny went intangible, making them all collide and end up at tangled and dazed mass on the floor. While they were still confused, Danny took out his Fenton Thermos and sucked them all in.

"Great. The smell's still coming through the thermos…" Danny complained. "Ah, well. That was pretty easy."

"So's this!" Valerie said, shooting at him with the blaster the ghosts had knocked away from her earlier. Danny screamed in pain as the blast caught his arm, recoiling to try and get out of Valerie's range. The ghost hunter followed stubbornly, shooting at him all the way.

Her aim had gotten better since she'd started this, Danny noticed with a flinch. And she knew her weapons better, too. Possibly the only thing that hadn't changed was her regard for the damage she was doing to her surroundings. Proof of this was the seven new windows and four new sunroofs the Mansons had acquired.

"You're not getting away today, ghost-boy!" Valerie vowed.

"Guess again," Danny said, going intangible and flying through the wall to the streets.

"Damn you Danny Phantom!" Valerie growled, lowering her weapon.

"Uhh…" Flinching, Valerie turned to see Sam with her unconscious Mother, taking in the now destroyed hallway.

"Hehe…" Valerie laughed weakly, "Sorry about the mess…"

"Oh, it's fine," Sam said hastily, "Nothing a couple hundred thousand dollars and a few days won't fix," Valerie was a little confused by this statement until she really took the time to look at her surroundings.

"Whoa! You're rich!" Valerie said, shocked.

"Yep," Sam said, "Err, could you keep quiet about that, by the way?" Valerie froze as police sirens wailed off in the distance and a commotion downstairs announced the arrival of the Fentons.

"I won't say a word if you forget I was here," Valerie said hastily.

"Deal!" Sam said, before hesitating, "Err, who are you?" she asked, playing dumb. Valerie hesitated.

"Just call me Hunter." She answered before shooting off on her glider. She had a certain transfer student to research…

* * *

**WoM- _Like I said before, this used to be part of chapter one. I really don't know what else to put here 'grins sheepishly'_**


	3. Siren

**WoM_- For those of you who read chapter two already, Skip ahead. I edited chapter one, spitting it in half since everyone complained it was too long. Sorry for any confusion!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." _

_**-James Baldwin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3; Siren**

Dash shivered as he stood and shuffled to his window, grumbling slightly at being awakened by the cold. It was weird that it was so chilly in June… Still, he closed his window and turned to get back into bed.

And froze, suddenly very awake.

On his bed sat a creature that could only be a goddess. Her hair was a dark violet color, and her skin as pale as could be and shimmering like it'd been dusted with glitter. She wore a flimsy half top and a seductive skirt with thin shoes, and she had gold anklets and bracelets that clang together musically.

Her lips were deep red, and seemed to beg to be kissed, and everything about her body seemed delicate and feminine. But her eyes were what glued Dash to his spot. They were an exotic burning red, lined with blue eyeliner, and they seemed to trap Dash with little effort.

"Who are you?" Dash whispered, wondering if this creature was a dream come true. The woman only smiled. Then, she opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she started to sing.

"_Th'gin eh't ni em dia ot; tsac erutuf sih daeha n'wap eh't; th'gim latrommi ru'oy d'nel; tsap sega fo enots der doolb…"_

* * *

"Hey Sam!" Sam stopped dead, stunned that Paulina actually had the nerve to approach her acting all friendly, "I heard what happened last night at your house. Was Danny Phantom really there!"

"Who wants to know? Sam asked coolly.

"Me, silly," Paulina responded with a laugh. "I want to ask him to the Premiere of Global Wars XII. Papa got special tickets just for the two of us…"

"If I run into him, I'll be sure to tell him," Sam said dryly, walking away.

"Were you and Paulina just talking!" Tucker asked when she joined him and Danny, staring in shock.

"Yep," Sam said.

"What was she saying?" Danny asked as he reached through his locker door and withdrew his English book.

"Nothing important," Sam answered. Technically, she was talking to Danny Fenton, so she was under no obligation to tell him anything. "Did you get away from Valerie okay?"

"Yeah. I got back in before my parents got home. Luckily Jazz was already in her room, so she didn't ask any questions. How's your mom?"

"Still a little shaken. The entire fifth floor was totaled, So I'm staying in a guestroom on the third floor for now. Those things are back in the Ghost Zone, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about all the damage," Danny said guiltily.

"No big. Dad's already paid for people to come in and fix it. It should be remodeled by the end of the week. And I'm finally getting an elevator, too," Sam said, sounding much happier at the last piece of information.

"Oh, the powers of money…" Tucker sighed wistfully. Sam shot him the evil eye she'd perfected from years of arguing with her mother about her choice of clothes.

"You do remember your solemn oath to never mention my family's 'financial problem' in school, don't you Tucker?" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Financial problem?" Valerie said from behind her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, Danny,"

"Oh, hey Val," Danny said, grinning slightly at the girl, "You and Neris make it back okay last night?" Valerie flinched slightly.

"Yeah, about her…"

"Danny!"

"Kya!" Neris seemed to pop out of nowhere and scared 10 years of Valerie's life expectancy.

"There you are, I've been looking for you… I heard Samantha was attacked, is she alright?"

"You can ask her yourself," Danny said, motioning towards his Gothic friend, who stood a little ways off with Tucker, eyeing the pretty girl suspiciously. Valerie felt a little surge of triumphant to see a look of shock pass through Neris' eyes momentarily at the sight of Sam unharmed.

"Oh, I figured there was a chance you were injured…" Neris said, sounding completely friendly.

"Luckily the only damage was to my house," Sam said in an almost smug voice, "A ghost hunter and the ghost-boy saved me,"

"Glad to hear it," Neris said with a too-happy smile, obviously fake. She wasn't even bothering trying to hide it…

"We'd better get to class," Danny said, looking at the clock, "Last thing I need is another detention with Lancer,"

"I hear ya," Valerie said with a knowing smile. "Last time he had me and Danny licking envelopes for the School Pep Rally,"

"We must've licked a thousand envelopes a piece," Danny said, wrinkling his nose. "My tongue was numb for hours afterwards, and I could taste the glue for weeks," Valerie laughed.

"Tell me about it… It was okay, though. Danny and I passed time comparing movie interests and telling stories about our families," Neris glared darkly at Valerie as she and Danny laughed, and even Sam looked a little irritable.

"Oof!" Danny grunted as he accidentally knocked into someone. He backed up and started to apologize when he caught sight of who he knocked into. "D-Dash!"

Sam, Valerie and Tucker immediately went on guard at the mention of the jock who bullied Danny on a daily basis. Danny himself flinched and shielded himself from a blow.

"Sorry," Dash muttered, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Danny and the others stared after him in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Tucker asked. "There's no way that just happened…"

"What's up with him?" Valerie frowned with a hand on her hip, eyeing Dash in an almost concerned way.

"Well, Yesterday after school I did ask him to leave you alone," Neris said, "I saw what he did to you in PE. He was so rude to you! Still, he promised to stop hurting you, Danny,"

"Thanks," Danny said, "Wow, I'm surprised anyone can get Dash Baxter to back off so quickly…"

"You and me both," Valerie said, glaring suspiciously at Neris.

"Hey, I still owe you a favor," Neris said, smiling brightly.

"Believe me, if you got Dash off my back, I'm the one who owes you," Danny said, Neris' smile turned a little darker.

"I just may take you up on that…"

Behind Danny, Valerie and Sam shared uneasy glances.

_**

* * *

**_

Danny sighed happily as he left Lancer's class. He'd gotten an A- on the homework he did last night, didn't get detention and best of all he no longer had to worry about running into Dash. This was probably with happiest he'd been since becoming a ghost.

"Hey, Danny, can I talk to you?" Neris asked, her hands clasped behind her cutely.

"Sure, Neris," Danny said, shrugging his bag up, "What's up?" Neris looked over his shoulder and suddenly dragged him down the hall. "H-hey! Neris!"

"Sorry, but Samantha was watching us," Neris said apologetically, "And none of your friends really seem to like me,"

"That's not true," Danny protested, "Tucker likes you,"

"Yeah, but Tucker likes me a little too much," Neris said, "And he's really not my type,"

"Good point," Danny said, amused.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to do something a little later. Just the two of us!"

"Sure," Danny said, unfazed. He'd hung out one on one with Valerie and Sam all the time, so why was Neris any different? "What do you have in mind?"

"I really wanted to check out the amusement park." Neris said, "But there's some stuff I need to take care of first. Would you mind meeting me there around 4?"

"Four it is," Danny said.

"Oh, and one last thing…" Neris said, "Can you not tell any of your friends about this? I don't want any more 'coincidences,'" Danny flinched and blushed.

"Yeah, good idea…" Neris giggled brightly, and threw her arms around Danny.

"Thanks Danny!" She sang, "You're the best!" Danny's eyes widened when he felt the strange chill go through him again, stronger this time and combined with a light heat in the middle of his stomach.

"Uh, It's really no big…" Danny said, pushing Neris away slightly, he felt a little uneasy and suspicious now. That was the second time he'd had that chill at Neris' touch. It wasn't his ghost sense, but something was definitely up. Sam's warning rang in the back of his head as he took in Neris' face, which looked momentarily disappointed and shocked before she broke into her usual bright smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there, Danny!" She said cheerfully before heading off to class.

"Yeah…" Danny said, frowning after her suspiciously.

_**

* * *

**_

Danny sighed in frustration as he threw some papers down. They were notes and statistics on different ghosts and their powers. After the incident with Pariah Dark, Danny had decided that he didn't want to be caught off guard by his lack of knowledge again, especially not with Plasmius still on the loose.

So he began researching all he could about ghost powers, their fatality rates, their affect on humans, the way a Specter's lifestyle and strengths in life affected what kinds of powers they had in the afterlife and most importantly, the ways to recognize certain powers on sight, and how to counter them.

Tucker and Sam added things as they found them on their own. He kept his research hidden, in case his mother or someone found it and got suspicious. Everything was kept safely in a hollow spot between his wall and Jazz's. He could reach it by phasing through the wall, but no one else would know it was there, save Sam and Tucker, who'd seen him hide it countless times.

So far, though, he found nothing on the weird chilly feeling he got from Neris. And he had nothing on any powerful ghosts that had attacked before with Neris' description. Still, she could've been new or something…

"That doesn't make sense, she was trying to do something to me!" Danny groaned. But his ghosts sense didn't even go off when she was around… Well, maybe he could find out more when he went to meet her today.

Suddenly he was grateful for his promise not to invite Tucker or Sam. Until he knew what Neris was after and what her powers did, he didn't want his two close friends anywhere near the mysterious girl…

Speaking of the meeting, Danny's eyes widened when he saw the clock turn 3:48. He was gonna be LATE! Cursing, he stood and threw his shoes on, more or less flying down the stairs with a hurried;

"_ByeMombyeDadseeyaJasI'mofftomeetafriend!"_ before running out the door.

Outside, floating in her jet slide in mid air, Valerie chuckled as she watched him through her Specter Scope.

While normally she was against using all of her weapons to invade someone's privacy (She didn't think Mr. Masters would appreciate that,) when Sam told her about the chat Danny and Neris had after Lancer's class she decided to make an exception. Luckily, he was still home when she got there, studying notes for a test of something.

She wasn't intending on doing anything too extreme, just follow them and make sure Neris didn't use her powers on Danny, and interfere if she gave any hint of doing so. Danny wouldn't know it was her under the mask, so she could tell him everything. The only reason she didn't warn him right now was because she had no proof.

Danny would probably just think she was as crazy as his parents. So for now, Valerie merely glided silently above Danny, keeping a protective eye on the boy currently heading towards the amusement park.

'_BOOM!'_ Valerie cursed as her ghost radars started going off. She glanced down at Danny, who'd stopped when the blast went off, alert and staring in the direction of the sound. Furious at the horrible timing, Valerie flew off to find the ghost.

Someone was going to _pay_…

_**

* * *

**_

Valerie frowned around the smoldering shores on the popular shopping plaza. So far, it looked as though a Jewelry and two Clothing Stores had been attacked, but there was no sign of the ghost that had done it.

"BEWARE! For I am the Box ghost! Master of everything cubical and cardboard!" Valerie made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl.

"Not you!" She said, leveling an ecto-gun at him, "Oh you **_so_** chose a bad time to drag your lame ass out of the Ghost Zone and start with me!"

"Ah, but I am innocent of the vandalism to these non-box stores!" Box Ghost said dramatically Valerie rolled her eyes and began to charge her weapon, "It was no ghost who did this!"

"No ghost!" Valerie abruptly stopped, suddenly very interested in conversing with the pathetic blabbermouth. "Then what did this! Who's responsible!"

"Me,"

'_**BOOM!'**_

Valerie yelled as she hit the ground at a painful angle. She twisted around to find a strange girl floating just behind her jet slide. Her eyes were completely glowing red, along with one outstretched fist. She was paler than any ghost Valerie had fought, and long dark violet hair floated gracefully around her.

"I was wondering if you were going to bother to show up." She said in a musical voice as her eyes receded. "It's 'Hunter,' right?"

"Ya got that right," Valerie snapped, drawing another gun, "And ghost or not, you're goin' down!" The girl laughed coldly.

"Aw, how cute. The little ghost hunter thinks her toys can shut me down…" She nodded sharply, and Valerie suddenly found herself restrained by two hulking boys while a third, smaller one took all her weapons. All the boys wore black shirts, gloves, pants, and masks that hid their entire faces.

"L-Let me go!" Valerie yelled. The girl glided down in a painfully graceful way, and grabbed Valerie by the chin, making her look into her chilling crimson eyes.

"Listen and Listen good, Hunter," She said smoothly, "I've worked too hard and gave up too much to let someone like you waltz in and destroy my plans, so if you like being among the living I suggest you give up your little 'hobby,'"

"Go to Hell," Valerie hissed back. The girl laughed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" She asked in a pleasant tone, "I've already been there, sweetie… Several times, as a matter of fact." Valerie frowned.

What did she mean by that! The ghost hunter was about to demand an explanation when a blast of all too familiar green energy knocked the girl away, and off her feet. Valerie scowled.

"Looks like someone's been enjoying their five fingered discounts a little too much." Yep, that was the all too annoying Danny Phantom floating there, glaring down at the girl as she rose. Suddenly he seemed confused. "Hey, you're not a ghost!" he announced, confirming what the girl had said.

"Very good…" The girl cooed, "Danny Phantom? I've been waiting for you,"

"What!" The ghost boy and Valerie exclaimed at once.

"Who and what are you!" Valerie asked.

"And what do you want with me!" Phantom added. "You don't work with Plasmius or something, do you?" Valerie's eyebrows drew together behind her mask. Who was Plasmius? She never remembered fighting a ghost by that name…

"My name is Siren, and I don't work for the other Halfa,"

'_Halfa! What the Hell are these two talking about! And what's a Halfa!'_ Valerie fumed at being forgotten so easily.

"That doesn't answer what you are and why you're here," Danny said coolly. Siren smiled mysteriously.

"Ah, but life's no fun with all the mysteries gone…" Tired of being ignored, Valerie began to struggle against the two holding her, drawing attention to herself. Siren sighed, "Impatient humans… Though I suppose I'd be the same, if I only had a little less than 100 year to live. This one seems to be particularly eager to die…"

"Leave her alone!" Phantom yelled, stiffening at attention in case Siren attacked the defenseless human. Siren laughed.

"Ooh, protective, aren't you, Love?" She purred, "I can't see why, though. No matter how many times you save this girl, she'll always hate you for what you are. Humans are petty that way. Even those who love you now will grow to hate you eventually. Human emotions are so fickle."

As she Spoke, Siren circled Danny, her eyes on him at all times. Then, she flew down to her three masked thugs, hugging one affectionately, still not taking her eyes off the ghost.

"That's why they're so simple to manipulate. Especially for my kind, and for me more than any other. I've yet to meet a man who hasn't succumbed to my aura instantly. Until you," Pushing away from the boy, Siren flew back up to Danny, getting right into his face. "Tell me, Phantom, why does once like you, destined for such greatness, still dally among the most pathetic race among us?"

"They aren't pathetic!" Danny defended them, getting a little scared. He didn't know who this woman was, but at such a close proximity he could feel the effects she was talking about. He could almost hear a voice whispering in the back of his head, begging to kiss her…

"How charming," Siren said, "Yes, he was right, you'll definitely do nicely…" Before Danny could ask what she meant by that, he was hit with a fierce blast of energy, knocking him to the ground. "Unfortunately, it's still too soon. I just needed to check out if he was being honest. Now that I know he is, you can expect to see me in the near future. Siren and her minions began to disappear. "Until then, Danny-dear…" and just before she faded completely out, she blew a kiss at Danny.

"Well, that was ominous," Danny grumbled as Valerie dived for her weapons.

"Okay, ghost, what were you two talking about just then!" She demanded. "Who's Plasmius! And what the **_Hell's_** a Halfa!" Danny flinched.

"Love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go." He said hastily, "Let's save the fighting and threats for a more convenient time," Valerie's scowl went unseen by the half-ghost behind her mask.

"Fine," She said sullenly. "You're just lucky I'm busy too, Phantom, or I'd really give it to you!" Danny rolled his eyes but didn't respond, instead flying away back to where his scooter was.

'_I'm SO unbelievably late!'_ he thought, cringing. He just hoped Neris wasn't mad…

_**

* * *

**_

Valerie sighed in relief when she got to the amusement park and found Neris sitting alone on a bench. Apparently she'd managed to beat Danny there after all. Sometimes her glider was a true blessing…

As Valerie sat there, she remembered what Neris had said, about not being a ghost but having powers. That had to mean she was that purple haired freak from earlier! She must've attacked Her and Phantom then snuck over here to meet Danny! It made perfect sense!

"Neris!" Valerie scowled slightly as Danny hurried over to meet the girl, just as she was about to burst out and confront her. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time…"

"Oh, that's alright, silly!" Neris said with a giggle, "You're not really that late… Come on, let's go! The man at the ticket booth was telling me all about all the fun rides here!" And, before Danny could say anything, Neris grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the amusement park. Sighing, Valerie pushed the button to go back to her normal attire and followed them at a distance.

"You want an all-day pass? The ticket guy asked gruffly.

"Yeah," Valerie said, giving him the money. "Hey, how long have you been standing here?"

"Since my lunch break at noon," The guy replied, giving her the ticket. "why?"

"That girl who just came through here with the red hair, she just got here, right?" Valerie knew that if she got this guy's word, there was no way Neris could lie her way out of suspicion.

"Are you kidding?" He snorted, "She's been here since 3:35! Dunno how the guy could leave a chick like that waiting…" Valerie barely hear him, too busy gaping in shock.

'_What!'_

_**

* * *

**_

**josh111888**- Thank you! And thanks for the tip, I'll try to cut back on the chapter lengths a little, but I can't really make any promises. If it makes you feel better, this chapter was two pages shorter! _'laughs guiltily'_

- Thank you! And thanks for the tip, I'll try to cut back on the chapter lengths a little, but I can't really make any promises. If it makes you feel better, this chapter was two pages shorter! 

**AnaKiN-PaDme 4eVa**- _'Cringes' _Man, you guys are really laying it on about the chapter lengths... Anyways, thank you for being so supportive! Third chapter should take too long, especially if I take everyone's advice and cut back the length a little.

**KatrinaKaiba**- Thanks! And yeah, but it's gonna be a rather strained truce, as you'll come to see...

**DJ Rodriguez**- _'laughing'_ Thanks! and yes, plenty of catfights to come. Some around Danny, but most when his back is turned. We girls are sneakier than that, after all... _'smirks evilly'_

**XxMidnightWolfxX**- _'blushing happily' _Thank you! I'm an absolute freak when it comes to getting the character's personality down. Ooc just annoys the Hell out of me. Aww, that's so sweet! Writing one of the few things I got going for me, it's nice to get so many compliments!

**_WoM- Well, that's it for today. Let's see some more reviews, people! I know you're out there, I got 88 hits! Come on and show a little support!_**


	4. Ire

**WoM-_ Wow, even more reviews! Sorry for not updating earlier, but since school's started up things have gotten hectic. I'm getting more reviews now, and sorry for not lifting the ban on anonymous reviews earlier. / Here's chapter three to make up for it;_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_There are three kinds of lies: lies, damned lies, and statistics." _

_**-Mark Twain**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4; Ire **

"That was lots of fun, Danny!" Neris said with a laugh as she danced off the Ferris Wheel.

"You're charged up tonight," Danny noticed, smiling at her antics. "Why the sudden change?" Neris shot him a mysterious smile.

"Oh, I guess I'm just glad that I can be around you without death glares from Samantha and Valerie." Neris answered innocently. "They're not even trying to hide that they don't like me," Danny flinched.

"It's not that," He said quickly. "It's just… they're really protective. Sam especially." Danny explained, "I'm sure once they see you're not here to hurt me, they'll lay off a little,"

'Doubt that…' Neris thought dryly. Then her eyes caught something on Danny's shirt. She frowned for a moment, then shook the look off for a cheerful smile.

"Well, come on! There's a ton of stuff I want to do!" Neris exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards some more rides. Suddenly, she stopped, "Ah, Danny? Think you can get me an ice cream first? It's really hot…"

"Uh, sure," Danny said, surprised. "What flavor?"

"Strawberry, please," Neris replied, "I'll just sit at this bench and wait for you to get back. My feet are kind of tired…"

"Alright. I'll be back in a second." Neris watched Danny go carefully, waiting until he was a good ways away to glare at a nearby hedge in annoyance.

"Are you two going to follow us all day?" She asked, irritated. "Because this whole over protective thing gets old fast."

"Told you they'd notice,"_ 'Thunk!' **"OW!"**_

Grumbling, Sam and Tucker came out of the bushes. Tucker was attempting to dislodge a twig from his beret even as Sam and Neris exchanged their typical death glares.

"What's your problem!" Neris snapped.

"MY problem!" Sam said, "YOU'RE the one trying to trick Danny! And if you think I'm just gonna sit around and watch-!"

"Sam? Tucker!" All three teens froze as Danny approached, surprise etched on his face, "What're you doing here!"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Sam said accusingly. Danny glared slightly when he caught her tone.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to run all my decisions by you," He said in a darker tone then he'd meant. Sam flinched, realizing how she must sound right now.

"Look, Danny-!"

"Sam, Neris and I aren't doing anything wrong, so why do you have such a problem with us being friends?"

"But… she… I…" Sam babbled, a blush tinting her cheeks, "You know what? Forget it! Come on, Tuck, Let's go. It's obvious Danny wants to be _alone_ with _Neris_!" And before he could say anything, Sam dragged Tucker away by the back of his shirt.

"Wow, Danny, you must be a saint to put up with that kind of behavior from your friends," Neris said sympathetically, "Anyone even thought of acting like they owned me, and I'd drop them in a second."

"Sam and Tucker aren't that bad," Danny said, "Like I said, they just want to make sure I don't get hurt… they're my best friends, Neris, and I couldn't ask for better ones," Neris blinked then smiled.

"Well, it still makes you a saint. Most people wouldn't spare a pair like that a passing glance, let alone even consider befriending them."

"Hey, Sam and Tucker are nice," Danny defended them, "And anyways, everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves before people pass judgment on them, right? I mean, Sam might think you're mean, but I know you're nicer then you like people to think. Why else would you want to hang out with a loser like me when you could be with Dash?" Neris cringed guiltily for a second.

"You're not a loser, Danny," She said softly, "You're just not like anyone else, that's all. Being different, being strong… that doesn't make you a loser," Danny stared at Neris as her voice took on an almost wistful tone.

"Thanks," He said with an uncertain smile. Maybe he was wrong about her… Maybe Neris wasn't a ghost or something. Maybe that weird feeling was all him, a newly awakening power that reacted to something in Neris. Neris smiled back brightly, unaware of Danny's thoughts.

"Don't mention it." Grinning, she stood up, "Now who's up for the BacKracker?"

_**

* * *

**_

"Ooooh-!" Sam growled, dragging Tucker out of the theme park.

"Chill Sam!" Tucker said, "You gotta admit, Danny's got a point…"

"Don't start, Tucker," She growled. "Why are all you guys so gaga over her, anyways!"

"Dunno," Tucker shrugged, "There's just something about her that makes me feel…"

"Stupid?" A new voice filled in for him. Both Sam and Tucker turned.

"Valerie?" Sam said, an eyebrow raised.

"I need to talk to you, Sam," Valerie said seriously. Then, with a glare at Tucker, she added, "Alone." Tucker and Sam exchanged looks for a moment, before Sam followed Valerie away.

"What's up?" She asked as soon as Valerie stopped.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something now," Valerie said seriously, "It's gonna sound really crazy, and you're probably not gonna believe me, but I swear to you everything I'm gonna say is true," Sam frowned, liking the direction of the conversation less already.

"Go on…" She said, alert.

"Neris… isn't human," Valerie said, choosing her words carefully. "And there's something fishy about the school she attended before Casper High…"

"She's a ghost!" Sam was almost excited, glad to finally have _something_ on the new girl.

"No," Valerie sighed in frustration, "She's not a ghost, but I don't know _what_ she is,"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, "If she's not a ghost and she's not human, what else can she be?"

"I don't know," Valerie responded, "But whatever she is, she's dangerous. You have to keep Danny away from her at all costs."

"How!" Sam asked in frustration, "Danny doesn't see that Neris is an evil manipulative witch, and he's getting mad at me for fighting with her."

"Well, I think I have an idea," Valerie said with a rather evil looking smirk. "Leave Neris to me, just stick close to Danny, okay?"

"Okay…" Sam said, a little puzzled, "What-?"

"I can't tell you what I'm gonna do," Valerie said, "But it should send the bratty French poodle packing,"

"Really…" Sam said, liking the idea more and more, "How long will you need?"

"'Bout ten minutes," Valerie estimated.

"If you can guarantee she's not coming back any time soon, I can give you ten **_hours_**," Valerie was tempted to ask exactly what Danny and Sam would be _doing_ in such a long time span, but decided she'd rather not know.

"I'll make the guarantee, but cut back on the time a little," Valerie said shortly.

"You'll need to do it tomorrow, though," Sam said, either not listening to Valerie or choosing not to respond, "I'll call you when I've got Danny distracted," Valerie was a little uneasy about the way she said that. Sam, on the other hand, seemed quite a bit happier now that they had something of a plan. She practically danced away from Valerie grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Suddenly, a thought stopped Sam, and she turned back to the ghost hunter.

"Oh, and Valerie?"

"Hm?"

"If you ever think of spying on Danny like this again, I'll kick your butt," Sam said, glaring before turning and heading away again. Valerie's only response was a dry look and a blush.

_**

* * *

**_

"No way!"

"Come on…"

"No! I'll never be able to look you in the eye again!"

"I swear I won't tell a soul!" Neris pouted.

"Promise?"

"Sure,"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Not making any guarantees there."

"DANNY!" The dark haired boy just laughed at Neris' exclamation. Neris sighed, "Alright, alright…" Danny grinned expectantly in the girl's silence. Blushing, the girl muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Neris' blush grew darker.

"I said I like to eat my cereal in orange juice in the morning." Danny burst out laughing.

"That's your most embarrassing secret!" He said between chuckles. Neris glared at him then grinned evilly.

"And you? What's your most embarrassing secret, Danny?" Danny looked startled for a moment, then he pondered the question thoughtfully.

"Well, one time I did fall down an up escalator at the mall…" Whatever answer Neris was expecting, this wasn't it. Still, she laughed loudly at the thought, making Danny grumble and blush.

"You're a real klutz, aren't you?" She giggled. Danny's blush deepened.

"Sam say's I'm the only person she know who can trip over air and cause mass chaos." Danny grumbled. "I've been like that forever, though it's been getting better lately."

Neris instantly sobered up at the Goth's name, though Danny was too busy sulking to notice. Suddenly, Neris' eyes narrowed and she stopped.

"Danny?" She said, her voice quavering slightly. Danny stopped, looking at his new friend in concern. Neris clenched her fists, her nails biting into her palms. "I'm… I'm… getting tired." Neris' serious expression turned into an obviously fake smile so quickly, Danny was left confused and startled. "Think we can call it a night?"

"Sure," Danny said, a little uncertain on what had brought about such a sudden change of character, "Want me to take you home?"

"No," Neris responded, "I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way. I'll be fine on my own, Danny, I swear!"

"Okay…" Danny said slowly, "If you're sure. See you tomorrow, Neris,"

"Yeah." Neris said, a fake smile still in place, "See you then…" With that, the two parted ways. Neris walked slowly towards the pier, stopping at the water's edge. She reached into her pocket and brought out a small electronic device, no bigger then a pinhead. Neris frowned at it was she mulled over her problems.

_'I shouldn't have these thoughts…' _She told herself darkly._ 'I shouldn't have these feelings. He's a tool, simple as that. All men are. I won't be like Big Sis. I won't let a man take what I've worked so hard to achieve…' _

With that, Neris glared at the thing in her hand and threw it into the ocean as hard as she could. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard it hit the water, almost as if all her problems were that easy to get rid of.

_'…I won't fall in love.'_

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM-_ Sorry I took so long. The next chapter will be up quicker! I can't respond to reviews andymore, though. It's against the rules now, apparently. Sorry!_**


	5. Explosion

"_You can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time." _

_**-Abraham Lincoln**_

(**WoM-** **_Try saying _that_ one out loud ten times fast._**)

* * *

**_Explosion _**

Danny sighed as he slumped onto the couch, exhausted. He was considering turning in early, (though it would've meant playing 21 Questions with a hovering Jazz in the morning,) when the phone rang.

Danny groaned, knowing that Jazz was studying in her room and their parents were out on nightly patrol, meaning he'd have to answer it using the stupid pitch his mother and father had drilled into him since he was big enough to pick up the phone by himself.

"Fentonworks, Danny Fenton speaking." He started in a monotone voice, "My parents aren't in right now and can't be reached by phone. If this is about ghosts or any property damage my dad has caused, please either call back at a later time-"

_"-or leave a message with me, including name, contact information, and the reason for your call,"_ And amused voice at the other end said in union with him. Taking advantage of his surprise, the caller finished the pitch herself.

_"If you'd like to hire the Fentons for a stake out or extermination, please note right now that we hold no responsibility for any and all damage to property or person. Also note that the Fentons are in fact the leading scientific force of the Paranormal World, and the only registered one in Amity Park,"_

"Sam?" Danny said, doing little to hide his surprise.

_"Hey, Danny,"_ Sam said, a guilty smile carrying into her tone, _"Sorry about… well… today,"_

"It's okay," Danny said, smiling, "I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You were just watching my back. But, why didn't you wait until tomorrow to apologize?" Danny couldn't contain his curiosity at the sudden shift in an old tradition.

Whenever he, Sam or Tucker fought, they went their separate ways for the night to cool down and apologized come next morning. It'd been that way since Pre-Grade School, though the fights themselves had changed from things like who got the first turn on the swings to more serious topics. (At least Danny hoped they were more serious, anyways.)

_"I just had an urge to call you is all,"_ Sam said with a nervous laugh, _"Hey, Danny? Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"_ Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question.

"You're asking me?" Danny teased, "Sam, lately you know my scheduled better then I do," Sam laughed at that all too sad fact.

Danny was so busy fighting lately, he barely remembered if it was a weekday or not, let alone anything that might be considered important. Since the incident with Skulker had been such a disaster, Sam was put in charge of remembering any and all of Danny's important appointments. Though lately, Jazz had been something of a help there, too, subtly dropping hints whenever something vital was coming up.

While Danny was grateful for this, it also confused him. Before, Jazz told him it was everyone's personal responsibility to manage their own lives, including engagements. But Danny shrugged it off as more of the unusual behavior he'd been seeing from her since the Spectra thing. Maybe the fact that she was forced to admit that ghosts were real had knocked a screw loose or something…

_"Well, it's just that my parents are gone for the weekend on a trip to Paris to meet some famous architect they want to redesign the entire fifth floor, and I was wondering if you and Tucker wanted to spend the next few days at my place. It'll be too quiet if it's just me, since all the servants have the weekend off. We can all camp out in the basement and watch movies."_

"All weekend?" Danny asked, surprised. He and Tucker never spent more then a night on Sam's property, and then they usually stayed in one of Sam's many guest rooms. "Wow, what brought this on?"

_"Nothing really,"_ Sam responded in a casual tone, _"It's just… the three of us don't hang out like we used to ever since Neris came into town,"_ Danny flinched guiltily at that, knowing it was true.

"Well… yeah, that sounds cool. I'll just bring my clothes to school, and we can head over when class let's out," Danny said, already knowing his parents would agree.

They trusted him completely when he was with Sam and Tucker, who they'd known since all three of them were children. In fact, Maddie had insisted once that the two were practically family, which was the only reason they were allowed unsupervised in the Fenton's lab.

Danny felt guilty for betraying that trust so many times, using it as a quick cover for hunting down a fleeing ghost. Still, if a lie could give him a chance to save everyone else from evil embodiments of ectoplasm and post human consciousness, he supposed it wasn't so bad.

_"Great!"_ Sam said, sounding relieved. _"I'll call Tucker and tell him to pack his stuff, too. Any movie requests?"_

"Surprise me," Danny said, grinning. He already knew what Sam wanted to watch. He was actually looking forward to a night of the entire works of Tim Burton and anything starring Johnny Depp (One of the only actors actually worth seeing in today's media, according to Sam, who saw Pirates of the Caribbean twelve times in theatre.)

_"Well, if you insist,"_ Sam said, a smirk evident in her tone, _"See you tomorrow, Danny!"_

"Yeah, see ya, Sam," Danny grinned, "Oh, and Sam? Thanks,"

_"For what?"_ Sam, asked, obviously caught off guard with that one.

"For being someone I can count on," Danny answered, "Sorry I haven't been the same way lately,"

_"Don't be ridiculous, Danny!"_ Sam protested, sounding slightly guilty _"You've just been a little busy lately. No big…"_

"Well, it's big to me," Danny said firmly. "Anyways, I catch you in school," And with that, Danny hung up. Yawning, Danny stretched and headed to bed.

In the Manson Household, Sam laid on her temporary bed and stared at the phone guiltily before slowly hanging it up.

She felt really bad for taking advantage of Danny's guilt like that, but she promised Valerie some time so she could confront Neris. Besides, it was the truth. Lately, Danny had drifted away to be around Neris and, Tucker was acting weirder by the second.

With a new resolve shining in her eyes, Sam got ready for bed. After all, now that Valerie had the Neris thing covered, it wasn't like she had anything to worry about any more, right?

_**

* * *

"Danny!" Sam couldn't restrain a slight growl as a certain hateful red head bounced over to her best friend. She took a deep breath and tried counting to ten. She gave up around eight when it did nothing to quell her murderous thoughts. "Oh, hello, Samantha." Neris added, like she'd just noticed Sam standing there. **_

"Neris," Sam responded, her tone clipped.

"Hey, Neris," Danny said, turning from his locker momentarily to spare the girl a distracted smile before focusing his attention back to the landfill he called a locker.

Ever since ghost hunting took up so much of Danny's time, he'd taken to hastily shoving things in his locker, and the result was chaos in the form of papers, folders and books. Sam was actually surprised he could fit so much into such a cramped space. But it always came back to haunt him whenever an important papers or assignment was due. Like today.

"Danny, I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment after school today?" Neris asked innocently. "I just can't understand Mr. Felucca's lesson!"

"Sorry, can't," Danny responded absently, "I'm hanging out with Sam and Tucker this weekend." Sam grinned at Neris' shocked look at the casual denial.

"Yep," Sam said, "Just the three of us!" Neris narrowed her eyes at the Goth.

"Really?" She said in a tense tone. Danny continued to look through his locker, cursing every now and then, oblivious to the vibes coming from the girls behind him. Leaning forward, Neris hissed a single word meant for Sam's ears alone. "Coward,"

"_Excuse_ me," Sam whispered back, narrowing her eyes, "_I'm_ the coward? You're the one who's more phony then the Easter Bunny!"

"And you're the one who can't tell the guy you like how you feel, and uses your friendship with him as a cover to keep other girls away." Neris sneered back. "Make a move or back off, but just get out of my face, okay?"

"Whoever said I liked Danny that way?" Sam asked, "I just be protecting him from a two-face evil little-!" Danny's triumphant yell cut off the rest of Sam's insult, and the girls jumped away as he turned around.

"Found it!" He grinned.

"Well, I better get to class," Neris said, smiling, See you later, Danny!" The red head bounded away, after one last pointed glare at Sam.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" Danny asked, looking around "I haven't seen him all morning…" Sam started, realizing that their other friend hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he's been acting weird lately…" Sam muttered, concern and guilt shining in her eyes. She'd been focusing so much on the Neris Problem and Danny in general, that she hadn't been paying too much attention to the talkative tech geek.

In fact, yesterday he'd been asleep in the bushes near the entrance of the amusement park and very confused when Sam found him. He'd apparently blacked out while doing his homework and had no idea how he'd gotten from his house to the amusement park, which was a good ten miles away. And in the span of ten minutes, no less. Sam was about to confront him more about it when she'd spotted Neris and Danny, and all other thoughts took a backseat.

"This coming from the girl who was crawling around in the bushes spying on me yesterday?" Danny teased, delighted at Sam's blush.

"Haha…" She grumbled, "Come on, let's go find him," and with that, Sam grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him towards Tucker's locker. Danny didn't protest or make any move to remove his hand from Sam's, so the girl didn't bother to let go.

_'Coward,'_ Neris' voice hissed in the back of her mind. Sam shook her head.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine, Danny," Sam answered the unasked question with a smile back at her blue eyed halfa friend. Maybe Neris had something of a point, maybe she was a coward for not telling Danny how she felt and getting it over with. But that was something she could change.

…Right after checking on Tucker, of course.

_**

* * *

"Tucker?" Danny gaped, "Man, you're a mess!" Tucker blinked at Danny in a daze, seemingly confused to find the boy standing there. All Sam could do was stare at their friend. **_

She thought Danny was being a little too nice in his description. Tucker's clothes were torn, ragged and looked like they had a trip or two through a dump, and the boy himself was paler then usual, with circles under his eyes and a glassy, out-there expression.

"Really?" Tucker asked, "How bad of a mess?"

"Nothing a paper bag and a tub of cologne won't fix," Sam told him honestly, "What happened, did the football team dump you into the trash bin again?"

"I… I don't know," Tucker said, confused. I just… I left the amusement park when you and Valerie were talking and when home. After you called I blacked out again and woke up a six in the morning on my front porch. My parents when ballistic, didn't believe me when I said I didn't know why I'd been out all night. Can't go to you place, by the way. Grounded. At least, I think I am…" Sam and Danny exchanged worried looks.

"Come on, Tucker," Danny said, lifting the boy up easily by his arm, "Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up a bit."

"I'll see if anything big happened last night we haven't heard about yet," Sam said, after casting Tucker one last worried look. After seeing the state he was in, she felt even guiltier for ignoring him lately.

Shaking that away, Sam glared in determination and headed purposely towards a group of gossiping girls, not joining in but hovering close enough to catch the conversation without making it appear she was listening. Teenaged girls might not be the most reliable source of information, but at the very least she'd get the bare gist.

Unfortunately, this meant Sam had to listen to about ten minutes worth of useless information on who was dating who, and what styles were in and out when finally something interesting came up, via an excited girl who apparently just got the memo herself.

"Did you hear what happened to the mall? It's totally in ruins! Like a mob when through and trashed the place. All the good stuff was stolen and everything else was left all over the place!"

"Ohmigawd! Do they know who did it?"

"No, but like twelve other places were hit, too. They think it was ghosts!"

"Why would a ghost clean out the mall, moron?"

"Well just because your dead doesn't mean your fashion sense is, too. Look at Phantom, his outfit's cool." (Sam couldn't suppress a smug smile at that one. Though she wasn't sure exactly how it was a good thing to share tastes in anything with airheads, her own contribution to Danny's ghost form made her proud to hear it praised.)

"Maybe, but a grocery store was hit, too, and all the good chocolate places! Ghosts don't need to eat! (Slight pause) Do they?" the girl's friends shrugged and turned the conversation towards another topic (An absolutely _killer_ party Paulina was throwing this weekend,) while Sam trailed away, one thought haunting her as she left.

_'Isn't the dump two blocks west of the mall…?'_

_**

* * *

**_

"You're kidding?" Danny said, doubtfully.

"Well, that's what the rumors going around the school say," Sam sighed, "You'll probably have to check out the mall yourself to get the facts,"

"I don't get it…" Tucker sighed in frustration, "If I helped rob the mall, why don't I remember anything?"

"It's just a theory, Tuck," Sam said hastily, not wanting to accuse her friend of anything. "And I'm guessing if you did do it, it wasn't willingly. Someone must've been controlling your mind, like Danny and Freakshow."

"Is there any ghost you know that can do that?" Tucker asked Danny worriedly.

"Not that I can-" Danny stopped abruptly, an image of Siren flashing in his mind.

"Danny?" Sam asked, concerned at the way his face paled.

"I'm such an idiot!" He yelled, making his friends jump. "Tucker, do you remember seeing a girl? Purple hair, red eyes, really pale?"

"Maybe…" Tucker said, straining. "Yeah, kinda. It's fuzzy, but I remember. She was singing something… a weird language, I think. why?"

"Siren," Danny groaned.

"Who?" Sam asked, the name not ringing any bells.

"She's a… well, actually I don't know what she is. Just that she's not a ghost, and that she says 'her kind' can control and manipulate men without even trying,"

"Oh, so she's just like Paulina," Sam said, ignoring Danny's dry look.

"I think she lives longer then humans do, too." Danny said, going over his conversation with the woman again, "And that she was looking for something in me. Someone else sent her, too. Or at least put her on my trail."

"Lives longer then humans, can control men by singing…" Sam began to mutter under her breath, "And she calls herself Siren?"

"Yeah," Danny confirmed.

"Well, she can't be an actual mermaid if she'd on dry land," Sam said, "And I think we can be pretty sure she isn't a vampire. She doesn't fit in with that kinda of description. Nymph's probably out too…" The boys stared at Sam, mouths gasping, "What? Danny's the ghost expert, so I decided to check out everything else. Gotta problem with that?"

"No, it's just…" Tucker struggled for a word, "…unexpected,"

"Leave it to you to find ways to surprise us even now, Sam," Danny laughed. "So, what's your best guess as to what Siren is, other then a pain in the neck?"

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you," Sam shrugged, "But what I find weirder is that she can effect Tucker and not you. I wouldn't think ghost powers have anything to do with neutralizing the effects of other creatures, unless it was to kill 'em or something. Can't die twice, after all…" Tucker paled and Sam realized how that must've sounded to him, "Not that this girl's powers will kill you or anything," She added quickly.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact I've broken through mind control before?" Danny suggested.

"That's probably it," Tucker said, relieved. "I don't feel weaker or anything, so I don't think she's draining my life away…" Sam looked amused at that.

"You've seen too many horror movies, Tuck," She stated. Then she grew a little more serious. "But we need to stop her from doing this again, and find out exactly how many guys she has under her spell,"

"From what I've seen, she likes clothes and jewelry stores," Danny stated, "But now that she's cleaned out the Plaza and apparently the Mall, I don't know where she'll strike next."

"But Tucker will," Sam stated, turning to the boy, "When she takes over his mind, he can lead us right to her, and then we'll get all the answers we need and be able to stop her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tucker protected, "I thought the goal was to get her out of my head!"

"It is," Danny replied, "Tucker, all we're asking is that you if that you let it happen one more time so it'll never happen again," Tucker sighed.

"You guys owe me for this," He said at last, "You know that, right?"

"Now the problem is getting him away from his parents…" Danny sighed. Sam smirked.

"Leave that to me…" She said, a plot already hatching in her mind.

_**

* * *

**__'Ring! Ring!'_

"I'll get it, dear," Mrs. Foley told her husband, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Mrs. Foley? This is Dr. Francis Dublin from the Science and Computer Institute, are you the mother of one, Tucker Devin Foley?"_ Mrs. Foley blinked.

"Why, yes. Yes I am…"

_"Well, Ma'am, you're son is invited to take part in a weekend long exhibit and tour of our campus, as well as an opportunity to compete for a fully paid four year scholarship to SCI."_ Mrs. Foley gasped. _"Naturally, Ma'am, we need your permission before we can bring him along, but rest assured your son will be taken well care of,"_

"I-I don't know, this is so sudden…" Mrs. Foley said uncertainly.

_"You must understand, Ma'am, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if your son does not attend now he will not get a second chance."_

"Well… Alright then…" Mrs. Foley said, "You have my permission."

_"Thank you, ma'am. I wish you and your family the best of luck."_

"Thank you," Mrs. Foley said in a daze. Slightly stunned, she hung up the phone. In the Manson Mansion, Sam grinned into the speakerphone.

"Thanks, Dr. Dublin," She said gratefully.

_"No problem, Samantha!" _Dr. Dublin responded, _"Anything for the little sister of one of our best!"_

"Any chance you can look into that scholarship for me?" Tucker asked hopefully. Now that they had a plan so he could get back to normal, Tucker was in a much better mood, already almost back to his normal self. Dr. Dublin couldn't help but laugh at the tech geek's enthusiasm.

_"We'll see, son," _He said, bemused. _"I don't know what you kids are involved in that you need to make up these kinds of stories, but try to stay out of trouble, okay?"_

"Sure thing, Doc," Sam said, reaching to hang up, "Thanks again, Bye!" in the corner, Danny snickered slightly.

"Your middle name's Devin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Tucker. Tucker blushed.

"It's my grandfather's name!" he said stiffly. Sam and Danny looked at each other and bust out laughing.

_**

* * *

"I tell her to cut back on the time, and what does she do?" Valerie growled in slight annoyance, "Ooh, man is she gonna get it!" Still grumbling slightly, Valerie knocked on the door. **_

"This had better be very, very good!" An irritated voice on the other side said. The door opened to reveal Neris, apparently in a very bad mood. Her mood worsened, however, when she saw Valerie. "Oh. You."

"Cut back on the enthusiasm why don't you?" Valerie smirked, much happier now that she'd gotten a rise out of Neris. Then she glared, all business. "We need to talk,"

"Says who?" Neris countered, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Either you talk to me or I talk to Danny," Valerie snapped, "And I don't think you'd like what I tell him," Neris seemed to consider this for a moment, then she stood and walked back into her apartment, clearly indicating that Valerie follow, which she did.

Valerie was a paralyzed in surprised at the condition of Neris' apartment. Couch cushions had been torn off the couch and ripped open, dishes and cups laid shattered paintings had been torn off their canvases and the wall had been punctured in nine or ten places, and that was in the living room alone.

"Throw any fits lately?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Neris narrowed her dark violet eyes at her.

"I was vandalized, thank you very much," She said shortly, "Someone broke in and trashed my house,"

"You make friends left and right, don't you?" Valerie sneered.

"Can you please just get this over with so I can get on with my life?" Neris growled.

"Fine," Valerie said shortly, "I know your secret," Neris froze.

"Oh? Her eyebrow kicked up, "And what 'secret' may that be?"

"You're Siren, aren't you?" Valerie accused her, "Don't say you're not, it can't be anyone but you, you two even look similar, save the hair color and eyes." Then, Valerie frowned. "Hey, didn't you have green eyes before?" Neris paled slightly, turning frantically to a mirror (Almost completely shattered,) and gasping. "Hello?"

"Contacts," Neris said, not meeting Valerie's eyes. "I'm wearing contacts right now. I was invited to Paulina's party and thought I'd show them off a bit. Violet eyes are all the rage in Paris."

"What kind of sap do you take me for?" Valerie said, delighted at her new discovery. "That's your natural eye color, isn't it? And what a coincidence, it's the same shade of Siren's hair! And her eyes match your hair, too! Same height, same body structure same all knowing cocky attitude…"

"I'm not Siren, okay!" Neris snapped, looking insulted. Her eyes began to glow, "How dare you come into my house, and accuse me of being that traitor! I'm a Moonblood, not some outcast looking for revenge!"

"Traitor?" Valerie repeated. "Moonblood?" Neris glared, apparently furious she'd said so much.

"Get out," She hissed, "Now,"

"Not until you-!"

"NOW!" Valerie gasped as a violet aura surrounded Neris menacingly. Any glass left unbroken began to crack, and the ground began quaking in the girl's fury.

Valerie was brave, but she wasn't stupid. Diving for the door, she slammed it behind her, Leaning against it and panting, wincing when she felt it shaking due to Neris' power. Then, still trembling slightly, Valerie hastily made her way out to the door of the apartment.

She_ had_ to call Sam and tell her about the meeting-gone-wrong before anything happened to Danny…

* * *

Thanks to;

fang 50

DJ Rodriguez

Rob the Hedgehog

luvdp88

Questions;

(Yeah, a friend gave me the heads up. is pretty restricting when it comes to these sort of things, but I love responding to people, so I'll take a chance by responding to questions alone, and hoping all you are nice enough not to report me.)


	6. Answers

**WoM- _I'm probably getting closer to the end now. I honestly can't see this story running for more then ten chapters. More about Neris and Siren are explained this chapter, and all is revealed in Chapter Eight. With that in mind, enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_Music hath charms to soothe a savage breast, To soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak."_

_**-William Congreve**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Answers**

_'Ding dong!'_

"Pizza!" Danny yelled, grinning at Sam and Tucker as he jumped up. "I'll get it,"

"The money's by the door," Sam reminded him absently, eyes still glued to the gigantic screen of her TV. (Which both Danny and Tucker still insisted was bigger then the one at the local movie theatre.) which was now showing her favorite horror movie, It.

Tucker's frequent twitching confirmed he was still alive and in control of his body. And still very freaked out by the evil clown in the movie, which gave him nightmares when they were in third grade and Danny snuck the movie from his parent's collection to watch. Danny shook his head as he jogged upstairs to the door.

He was proud to say horror movies never really phased him. (WoM- Lucky. . I'm the girl who screamed out loud during Scary Movie III, and my friends won't let me forget it.) Even before being turned into a halfa, he was never too bothered with watching Silence of the Lambs or such. He figured it just ran in the family, since there was no Fenton that ever feared anything in a horror film.

…Excluding Jazz's extreme discomfort during Saw, of course. Good luck trying to get her to admit it, though.

Sliding the final few feet to the door on the hardwood floor, Danny grabbed the money (Shaking his head in blatant disbelief at the amount.) and threw open the large, heavy wooden door.

"Sorry it took so- Val?" Danny cut off his apology in confusion.

"Danny!" Valerie said in relief, "Thank God- We need to talk!"

"Uh…" Danny glanced back to the open basement door, where Sam and Tucker were. He knew that Sam at the very least was probably listening intently at the mention of the ghost hunter's name. "Now? Sam and Tucker and I-"

"Please!" Valerie said, worry shining in her eyes. "It's really important, Danny!" His resolve melting when he saw how serious Valerie was, Danny sighed.

"Hang on a sec, okay?" He said. Then turning back, he called out, "SAM?"

"Go ahead," Sam said irritably, coming around the corner "How long will this take, though?"

"A while," Valerie said, "Probably a few hours, at the least. Most likely more. Look, I swear I'll fill you in later, but right now I've gotta talk to Danny alone,"

"Look after Tucker, will you?" Danny said, sending Sam a look pleading with her to stay put. Only Sam's lingering guilt over ignoring Tucker so much lately kept her from protesting. And the fact that between Neris and Valerie, she trusted Valerie more.

Well, a little more, at any rate.

"Call me before you come back," Sam told him, "I'll unlock the door for you," Relieved the Goth was cooperating, Valerie hurried out, while Danny lingered, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Sam," He told her softly, "And don't wait up. I've got my own key, remember?" And, to prove his point, Danny turned his hand (Which Valerie couldn't see) invisible. Sam smiled, a little happier as she reveled in the fact that Danny trusted her with something he wouldn't let even his family know.

"Don't expect Tucker to save you any pizza," She warned him. Danny laughed.

"Be back later, Sam," Danny promised her before following Valerie, "Okay, now what's-?"

"Not here," Valerie hissed, covering Danny's mouth. "We need to find some place we can talk alone. Somewhere abandoned, where even ghosts won't go…" Danny frowned thoughtfully, then brightened.

"Got it!" He said, "Follow me,"

"Where to?" Valerie asked, jogging beside him.

"You'll see…" Danny responded.

_**

* * *

**_

"….The Amity Park Public Library?" Valerie blinked as she scanned the building, empty save the elderly librarian asleep at the check out desk.

"The last place you'll find anyone, living or dead, on a Saturday," Danny said in amusement. Valerie grinned, realizing it was all too true. (AN; Please note that I am an avid reader myself on a first name basis with my librarian. I don't want any nasty reviews about this, it's just I find it hard to see almost anyone on Danny Phantom willingly in a library on a weekend.)

"Clever," She complemented him, before tugging him over to the corner furthest from the receptionist. "Look, about Neris…" Danny sighed.

"Not you now too…" He mumbled.

"Listen to me, Danny, this is serious," Valerie insisted, surprising Danny slightly. "She's dangerous. Really dangerous. I need to know, did she do anything to you when you two were alone? Anything that felt off, or didn't seem human?" Danny thought back to the strange sensations he'd gotten around Neris those two times, and wondered about how he could approach this with Valerie and even if he should tell her at all. After all, if it led to something to do with his ghost powers…

"Kinda," Danny said, deciding to take a chance and trust his friend with at least this much. "There were these times- twice actually- when Neris brushed me and I felt something weird.

"Weird how?" Valerie pressed, happy to be getting somewhere.

"The first one was just a chill, so I didn't pay too much attention to it," Danny explained, "But the second one… it was a little stronger, and I got this weird burning feeling in my stomach."

"That's not much, but at least it's something to go on…" Valerie sighed.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Danny asked the girl.

"Well…" Valerie hesitated, knowing that giving the whole truth would be telling Danny more then she wanted him to know at the moment. "You know that woman, Siren, who robbed the Plaza?"

"Yeah…" Danny said slowly, not making any connections.

"Well, I kinda accused Neris about knowing something about her, and Neris flipped. She mentioned something about being a Moonblood, and her eyes started to glow." Then, Valerie began talking much faster. "I know this all sounds really weird and you probably don't believe me, but-!"

"Relax, Valerie," Danny cut in, "I believe you,"

"Really?" Valerie said, relieved.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "I don't think Neris is really as dangerous as you think she is- at least not to me- but I know she has something to do with all this weirdness."

"Thanks, Danny," Valerie said, smiling, "For trusting me, I mean." Danny felt a stab of guilt at that.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Danny asked.

"You're parents are ghost-hunters, so you know more about all this paranormal stuff then I do," Valerie said, "I was hoping you could help me get something solid on her, so we know what's going on." Danny frowned.

"Can't we just ask her?" He said, clearly disapproving of snooping around in other people's business without their permission.

"She's in a bad mood right now," Valerie said quickly, "Her apartment was trashed- someone broke in or something- and I don't think my visit helped things." It was just excuses, actually. Valerie didn't want Danny within ten feet of Neris until she knew what the girl was capable of. Danny sighed.

"Well… I do know this one site that may be able to help us," Danny said thoughtfully, "It has a lot of through information. Accurate information, too." At the very least, the parts devoted to ghosts were accurate. Danny would know, he spent at least a few hours online every day looking into it and comparing it with what he'd learned.

"Great!" Valerie said, grinning, "You're a hero, Danny,"

"You have no idea…" Danny muttered as he followed the girl to the computers.

_**

* * *

**_

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

"You know, I doubt staring at the clock will make Danny come back any faster, Sam,"

Sam yelped at the voice that came suddenly over her right shoulder. Reacting on instincts brought on by helping Danny, she jumped to the side and grabbed the nearest blunt object (Her father's decorative French swords. Sam never cared too much for weapons, so never bothered to learn the proper name.) and lashed out at the offender.

Luckily, Tucker had been on just as many of those hunts as Sam. Even with the minimal warning Sam gave him, he managed to dive and dodge the blade, knocking into the expensive armchair and falling into it in a confused mess.

"Damn it, Tucker!" Sam yelled, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," Tucker apologized, "I didn't think getting your attention would mean being decapitated." Sam blushed and scowled at him slightly before turning to put the sword away.

"Anyways, who said I was waiting for Danny? I could've been watching to see when the Metropolis Marathon started for all you know,"

"You could've," Tucker agreed, standing and brushing himself off. "But then you would've stopped staring at the clock half an hour ago."

"I'm just worried," Sam sighed, "What the heck could be so important, anyways?"

"You tell me," Tucker shrugged, "You and Valerie have been acting pretty chummy lately." Sam's face flushed.

"We're not 'chummy'" Sam said with a scowl. "We've just found a common enemy is all."

"Mmhm…" Tucker's eyebrow kicked up, "In other words you like Valerie more then Neris?"

"As of now, I like everybody more then Neris," Sam said, plopping into her armchair. "And I'm including Dash and Paulina in that generalization." Tucker gave a low whistle at that.

"Man, what the heck did she do to you?"

"She's just a bratty little hypocrite trying to wrap Danny around her little finger," Sam grumbled, slouching a little more, "You know, she had the nerve to call me a coward?"

"You?" Tucker said doubtfully, "The girl who'd let a 400 pound gorillas run free without a second thought or remorse? What the heck did you do that gave off that impression?"

"Nothing," Sam said shortly. Tucker cocked his head at her.

"This is Danny related, isn't it?" he asked. Sam didn't answer, and Tucker (thankfully) didn't press the subject anymore. "Anyways, you all set for next Monday?" Tucker asked. Sam gave him a blank look, and Tucker rolled his eyes. "It's Freak Week, remember?" Lilac eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I nearly forgot!" Sam moaned.

Freak Week was a tradition started back in the Second Grade, something Sam and Danny (reluctantly) stuck true to no matter what. It began when Sam stole some of her Mom's make up and badgered the boy until he allowed her to try it out on him. Sam had been so excited about the results of her first 'experiment' that she kept using Danny as a test dummy for the rest of the week, something that really got a laugh from Maddie, who'd made sure to take pictures of her son every day.

After a week, though, Danny decided enough was enough and refused to let her use him to test out make-up any longer. This led to the seven-year-old girl bawling her lungs out for hours at end, making Danny frantic. Finally, he agreed that to let her play with his personal fashion again a year from then, obviously hoping the girl would either forget or lose interest.

Not such luck on Danny's part, though, and thus 'Freak Week,' as it was so affectionately dubbed by Jazz, was born. It'd become a time of year Sam, Tucker and even Maddie (Who'd developed a separate picture album for it and always made sure to send doubles to Sam) anticipated with as much glee as Christmas (perhaps even more so on Sam's part) while Danny dreaded it as Sam's taste in make-up and clothes became darker and more morbid.

"I saw this pair of boots that would've been perfect on Danny, too," Sam grumbled, pouting. Tucker chuckled.

He smiled to himself proudly as Sam took out some spare paper and began to plot out how she was going to have Danny dress for the week, along with listing what she'd need to buy tomorrow. Though it was at the poor halfa's expense, Tucker was glad he got Sam into a good mood. (Well, for Sam, anyways.)

She'd been so tense and cranky lately, that Tucker had to admit he was more worried about her then Danny. Danny could take care of himself, he'd faced worse then Neris and whatever Siren was. Sam, however, seemed to be worse for the wear lately. She was the one who needed to be helped right now, not Danny.

Though when Danny found out that Tucker reminded Sam about Freak Week, the techno-geek would be the one in need of help. He was looking at a month of _'Awkward Moments Due to Overshadowing'_ for this one, and that was only if Danny was either too tired to care or feeling unusually generous.

Before Tucker could muse about this any longer (Or plot out escape routes and ways to avoid being caught in public places with his hybrid friend until Graduation.) a sweeping chill went up his spine and he started to feel very sleepy…

"Hey, Tucker, do you think I should make Danny wear the black pleather trench coat on Wednesday or Friday?" Sam asked absently. No response. Knowing the tech-geek was still in the room, Sam looked up, frowning, "Tucker?"

She just had enough time for her eyes to widen before the little shovel used for the fireplace came down hard on her head.

_**

* * *

**_

"See anything yet?" Danny asked absently, looking over at Valerie.

"No, but I've learned more about Arachnoids then I ever wanted to know," Valerie shuttered slightly. Danny chuckled.

"Look at it this way," Danny responded lightly, "That might be the next thing that comes to Amity."

"God forbid." The ghost hunter grumbled.

She and Danny had been looking over The Forbidden Almanac for a good half hour now, Valerie going over creatures A-M (Though Danny cringed when he realized she'd be reading the ghost part.) and Danny going from N-Z.

Danny sighed as he clicked back out of O, finding nothing useful there. Clicking on S, he continued conversing with Valerie.

"What, are you scared of spiders or something?"

"Or something," Valerie said a little too quickly. Danny took his eyes off the description of _Sand Demons_ long enough to give her a quizzical look, but Valerie didn't meet his eyes.

"Relax, Val. Everybody's scared of something." Danny said, clicking back and going down to _Saviors_, next on the list.

"Oh, what are you scared of?" Valerie challenged.

"Losing," Danny responded simply. _'I'm scared I won't have the strength to protect everyone, that I'll be killed and they'll be defenseless. I'm scared I can't hold back the evil in me, that I'll become just like Vald and all the other ghosts I fight. I'm scared that I was wrong about my parents, that they'll hate me for being a halfa…'_ Valerie, though, couldn't read thoughts, so she just gave Danny a confused and skeptical look before letting it slide.

That's when Danny's eyes fell upon a Creature a little ways down on the list.

_Seductress._

Danny hesitated for a moment, then clicked on it instead of _Sea Serpents_, knowing from the name alone his answer was probably there.

_Seductresses are mysterious creatures that inhabit Europe and parts of Asia and Africa. They are tied closely with Greek and Roman Goddesses Aphrodite and Venus, along with Selena and the cycles of the moon. Because of this, they were once incorrectly assumed to be 'night creatures.'_

_While it is true a seductress is more powerful in the night, most particularly the night of a full moon, a seductresses powers are only very minimally decreased during the day. As the name suggests, a seductress is a female creature with the power to control men, and even in rare cases other women. As far as can be told, they have a natural hormone in their body that combines with their kinds powerful and unique magic and draws men to them._

_However, with this powerful magic comes an even more powerful curse, put upon them by a great wizard who grew mad with jealousy when the Chieftain of the Seductresses refused his advances. This offered a slight control over them so they could no longer take whatever men they pleased, and created the Four Rules of the Seductress._

**1; Seductresses cannot lure a man who is already fully committed to another woman.**_ This meant men who were married were immune to a seductresses charms._

**2; Seductresses could not control a man who was already on friendly terms with his 'match.'**_ The man himself did not have to know it, but if he had already befriended someone he could grow to fully love, a Seductress' charms had no sway over him. Unless, of course, the one in question was killed or separated from the man long enough for the man to move on, then the immunity diminished as well._

**3; A seductress cannot re-cast her spell over a man who has broken free of her control. **_Once any human's body learns how to overcome any kind of spell or charm, the spell is useless if tried again. Another, more powerful seductress can perhaps overcome his will, but the one who failed is deemed useless._

**4; Seductresses could not overpower the man they love.**_ If a seductress falls in love with a man her magic diminishes, and she has little or no power over the man in question. However, to make this curse even bitterer on the race's part, the Wizard also instigated it so a seductress could only truly fall in love with a man who would never return her affections. _

_A seductress can only ever truly love one man at a time, and cannot regain her full powers until the man she loves dies. The more powerful the seductress, the least likely they are to fall in love._

_Seductresses can only give birth to another seductress, never males. From birth to some point in the late teens, a seductress appears to be no more then a normal child. At some point in her late teens, though, seductress blood kicks in, and men begin to find her irresistible. After that point, a seductress will stop aging for about 200 years. After that, she loses her powers and begins to age again like a human._

_These women are known as the Elders, and they spend their time guiding and teaching younger Seductresses, as well as thinking of ways to disguise their kind from the rest of the world. While they have their powers, though, the Seductresses are divided into five Groups based on strength._

**5;_ Commonblood;_**_ the weakest and most common Seductresses, with only basic powers and ability to control men for no more then a night. Often used for 'grunt work.'_

**4;_ Flowerblood;_**_ less common and more powerful then Commonbloods. They have some control over their own personal scent, making themselves far more attractive to men._

**3;_ Hopeblood;_**_ even more powerful then the Flowerblood, Hopeblood can control stronger willed men for longer periods of time._

**2;_ Songblood;_**_ Have the ability to control men through song and dance. The most well-known Seductresses, as they tend to be allowed more freedom for their craft then any other Group._

**1;_ Moonblood;_**_ the most powerful of Seductresses. The Chieftain and her ten consorts, they have enough power to control men for as long as they please, and have all the powers of the previous four groups, only intensified. The Four Rules alone have sway over a Moonblood's powers._

Danny stared at the screen, not bothering to read on. This was it. This was what Siren and Neris were! There was no doubt in his mind, none at all. The only problem now, though, was confronting Neris and getting more information on Siren. Like why they'd suddenly decided to pull him into their bizarre little world.

**_"Danny?"_** Danny yelped loudly, jumping about ten feet into the air and falling to the ground, computer chair and all.

_"J-Jazz?"_ Danny said, wheeling around, wide-eyed, to meet his sister's bewildered look, "Jeeze! Warn a guy, why don't you!" Jazz didn't respond to that, confusion still shining in her eyes as she looked between Valerie (Who'd torn herself from _Changelings_ to see what was going on) and Danny. (Who was standing up and brushing himself off,) Before she blurted out.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Sam's house, Danny?"

"Leave it to my sister to spend a free Saturday in the library…" Danny muttered dryly under his breath. "Nothing," He told Jazz, "Just research is all."

"Research?" Jazz repeated, craning her head to look over Danny's shoulder at the computer screen. Danny hastily exited the Internet, glaring at his sister.

"How bout some privacy?" He asked irritably. Following suit, Valerie logged out as well. She didn't want Jazz to know about the Siren thing any more then Danny did. Jazz looked hurt for a moment before realization struck her and she cast Valerie a strange look.

"Well, I'd better go check out these books," She said, hurrying away, "See you on Sunday, Danny. Any by the way, mom's charging up the digital camera tonight for the Freak Week pictures." And with that, Jazz was gone, missing the horror that last statement had put on Danny's face. Valerie looked confused.

"Freak Week?"

"It's nothing." Danny said hastily, hoping against hope that Sam'd forgotten this year. Seven years worth of Freak Weeks had left him dreading the tradition, and he was constantly begging Maddie to let him burn the Freak Week Album. "I'd better get back to Sam's place. Knowing Jazz, she's gonna rat me out and Mom'll call there demanding to know why I was out somewhere and she didn't know."

"Yeah…" Valerie sighed, regretting that she couldn't find anything. "I'd better go, too. Dad said if I break curfew again, he'll add another ten years to my grounding sentence and take away my free Saturdays."

"I'll see you later, Val," Danny said, smiling sympathetically as the two left the library.

"Just make sure to take care of yourself, okay, Danny?" Valerie asked him, looking worried, "I've got a bad feeling about all this Siren stuff…" Danny gave her a reassuring laugh.

"Come on, Val, what would someone like that want with me?" Danny asked her, "I'll be fine." Not looking that at eased by his words, Valerie headed off to her apartment. Danny lingered a while before he started off himself, in a different direction.

He needed to talk to Neris about all this, one on one.

* * *

**WoM- _All done! I've given myself deadlines for all my updates now,deadlines which will be posted at the end of each chapter or (If I forget) On my Profile under Stories._**

**Thanks to;**

fang 50

DJ Rodriguez

Rob the Hedgehog

XXMIDNIGHTWOLFXX

* * *

Questions;

Rob the Hedgehog _(Yeah, I read your stories. Didn't have time to leave a review, but they were really well-written! Can't wait to see what you do on the Danny Phantom Front!)_

XXMIDNIGHTWOLFXX

* * *

**Next update; 11/23/05**

**_See you then! And REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Sacrifice

**WoM- _I got this up in time, after all! You have no idea how proud of myself I am! YAY!_**

* * *

"Man will do many things to get himself loved; he will do all things to get himself envied."

_**-Mark Twain**_

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Neris swallowed, staring at the payphone in front of her uncertainly. She didn't want to make this call, but knew there was no other choice. So, with her heart pounding, she picked up the phone, put in her change at dialed a number she knew well.

_"Hello."_ The girl almost flinched at the sharp voice at the other end.

"Milady Circe? It's Neris." The red head flipped her hair other her shoulder, switching the hand that hold the phone.

_"Neris? Is your mission complete?"_ the voice softened very little, but it was enough to make Neris even more uneasy. Circe was rarely gentle with people, but when she was, it never meant anything good…

"No," Neris said firmly, her voice never quavering. "It's impossible for me to control Danny even slightly. Siren has caught onto my presence in the area, and she raided my apartment when I was out," Taking a deep breath, Neris finished, "The _Sacredas_ is missing." There was silence at the other end.

_"I see," _Circe said slowly,_ "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. It's a good thing she cannot open it herself… Has she been able to control the boy?"_

"As far as I can see, only little better then me," Neris said, grimly, "He was able to fight it off easily, but…"

_"Strong-willed boy,"_ Circe said in amusement. _"I would've liked to meet him…"_ Neris felt her eyes narrow.

Circe relished in the challenge of chipping past the defenses of men with more spirit then most, taking her time to enjoy every aspect of them. Her voice a little colder, Neris continued.

"At any rate, Siren is developing an army out of all the capable men. I think she intends to go through with her plans, with or without Danny,"

_"Doesn't matter,"_ Circe said airily, _"If the boy is useless to both sides, then we stand a better chance of defeating Siren if it came to an all-out war."_ Neris' lips pursed at the girl's words.

_"I don't think so,"_ She said, _"I think Danny would help us on his own, if we just told him-!"_

_"Absolutely not!" _Circe hissed._ "As Advisor to the Chieftain, I forbid you from telling that boy anything! With his powers, there's no telling what he can do if he actually has knowledge of our talents!"_

"I've been studying him very closely, Milady, and I can honestly say that he would never use his powers to disrupt our way of life, whether or not he agrees with it!" Neris protested. "So I'm sure if we could make him understand-!"

_"He is a man, Neris,"_ Circe said coldly,_ "Men do not seek to understand our powers, only destroy it so it will no longer be a threat to him."_ There was a short pause. _"I'm starting to wonder if the third rule is what truly disrupt you powers in this mission, Neris…"_

"Ma'am?" Neris said, stilling slightly.

_"You love him, don't you?"_ The amusement was back in Circe's tone. Neris scowled.

"Of course not, Milady," She said softly, "You know I'd never be so foolish to fall in love,"

_"And you now it's ridiculous and futile to make such empty claims." _Circe snorted,_ "Every seductress falls in love at least once, Neris. Even the Chieftain Herself has fallen in love with a man before. And certainly you remember your elder sister…?" _There was mockery in Circe's tone now, and the phone creaked in Neris' grasp.

"Of course," Neris said stiffly, "She was a fool who deserved her end,"

_"If memory serves, you looked up to her."_

"Before she killed herself for a man who would never return her feelings," Neris said coldly, despite herself. "She was a powerful seductress, but a weak woman at heart."

_"Oh?"_ the amusement hadn't left Circe's voice,_ "Well, I'm off to finish the report. If what you say is true, we'll need you to come back to France immediately. We'll send the Songbloods to finish the job, since Siren's so fond of music-charm…"_ Neris opened her mouth to protest, but caught herself in time.

"As Milady commands," She said instead, replacing the phone. Then she slumped unceremoniously against the side of the booth, closing her eyes.

'Knock, knock!'

"Just a moment," Neris called out absently, deep in a mental debate.

Circe had told her she couldn't tell Danny about Seductresses, but she said nothing about saying goodbye to him, right? He might ask questions, and he might wonder why she would leave so soon after arriving, but Neris felt that just leaving without a word would be… unfair.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"I'm almost done!" Neris said, slightly irritated.

But Danny was staying the night at the Manson house, right? There was no way in the eyes of Aphrodite that Samantha would let her within five feet of Danny on her property, to say nothing of the fact that she didn't know where Samantha lived. The simpletons she'd over spelled had tracked the girl down on scent, and since they were sent back to the Ghost Zone before she could contact them again.

"I said-!" Words died on the tip of Neris' tongue, as her eyes met vivid and painfully familiar blue ones.

It seemed seeing Danny again wouldn't be as hard as she'd originally thought…

"Danny?" Neris gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Danny said seriously. Neris felt her heart drop to her shoes at the look in his eyes.

_'He knows,'_ She thought bleakly. She didn't know how she knew this, but no part of her mind disputed it. Danny had found out at least an element of her secrets. He knew she was lying to him about almost everything. But how he had found out…

_'Valerie,'_ This thought came to her in much the same way as the first, and Neris doubted this one even less. Her nails bit into her palm as she berated herself for acting so stupidly in a fit of rage, before centering herself enough to leave the booth.

"Oh?" She said calmly, "Why do you need to see me, Danny?"

"Because," he said grimly, "We need to talk."

"About…?" Neris said, deciding she might as well figure out how much he now knew.

"About Siren," Danny said, "About you. About Seductresses. About why Tucker is suddenly one of Siren's mindless flunkies. And about where I fit into this mess, whatever it's all about," Neris flinched. That was quite a bit more then she was expecting…

"Come on," She sighed, "In my apartment. I'll explain everything in there, but we can't talk about this here out, it's not safe," Neris started up to the building, not missing when Danny sighed and shook his head.

"Tucker better appreciate all this…"

_**

* * *

**_

Sam groaned as she swam back into consciousness, her head throbbing painfully where Tucker had hit her.

Once she was fully coherent, she noticed she was in some creepy looking abandoned house, not only tied, but chained to one of the many large gargoyle statues that lined the long walls of what looked like an old fashion dining hall.

The table had been removed, though, along with a large circular part of the floor. From that circle came a swirling red mist, and echoing screams that sent shivers down Sam's spine sounded from the other side of the mist. Standing against the wall opposite of her was a line of men, mostly boys from Casper High, including Dash, Kwan and Tucker.

"Once we break this spell, I'm gonna kill you for giving me a knot on the head," Sam muttered to Tucker, who was still and silent as the statues her stood between, making Sam feel even more uncomfortable. How powerful was this spell if it could keep TUCKER quiet for more then five seconds?

"Confident, aren't you?" A smooth, crystal-like voice said on Sam's right. The girl twisted to meet amused scarlet eyes.

"Siren, right?" Sam said in a cool, confident tone. Ignoring the way her heart pounded in her ears, she met the woman's gaze soundly. "What are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Nice to meet you, too," Siren said, rolling her eyes and walking away in a smooth, exotic glide. "But I suppose I'll tell you since you asked so nicely." Sam scowled, knowing the woman was toying with her. "You see, Samantha, I am a Creature of Love, a Seductress." Sam's eyes widened, twisting to face the statue-like boys again.

"That's how you're controlling them!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"Yes," Siren smirked, a hint of pride sneaking into her tone. "As you can see, I'm talented in my trade."

"Not exactly how I would put it," Sam retorted. "Besides, it's nothing that special. Paulina has way more boys clawing for a chance with her, and she does it without magic," As much as she hated the speaking of preppy cheerleader, she did enjoy the look on Siren's face at that slight. "That still doesn't explain why you need me,"

"I don't," Siren said stiffly. "It's the ghost-boy I need."

"So now I've been reduced to bait…" Sam grumbled, "Oh,_ this_ is doing the ego wonders…"

"You're no good at the whole captor-captee thing, are you?" Siren observed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sam glared at her dryly.

"Why do you need Danny, anyways?" Sam asked instead. She was desperate to know what Siren was planning…

"A Counter-spell," Siren explained, smiling slightly.

"Counter-spell?" Sam repeated, "To counter what?"

"The curse, of course," Siren shrugged. "I need someone with the ghost-boys power and stamina to recite the incantation and channel the energies needed to remove the Curse that damnable warlock put on my kind,"

"So, you've gone through all this trouble to get rid of some stupid curse?" Sam said skeptically.

"Would it surprise you to know I once had an older sister?" Siren asked Sam, "She was twenty years my senior, not that big a difference if you talk into account that we stop aging after a while. Anyways, when I was a child, I adored her with all my heart. She was strong, beautiful and smart. No person alive could withstand her charms, and her spells were perfect. Better then perfect, actually. Everyone expected her to become the next Chieftain."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked, watching Siren's face.

"She died," Sam flinched, a wave of sympathy passing through her.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be," Siren said shortly, "She did it to herself. She fell in love with some fool mortal, and because she was so powerful the spell look a different effect on him. Instead of forcing him to hate her, it made him forget she existed entirely. Still, the fact that it was so unusual gave my sister hope, and she pressed on with her relationship even though she knew no love of a seductress would ever end in anything but heartbreak. But when the spell began messing too much with his head, threatening his life, my sister slit her own wrists to save him."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Danny," Sam said softly.

"The ghost child has powers that even he doesn't know about or understand," Siren said, "And his untapped potential for magic is amazing. He would have powers to rival Merlin himself if he'd gotten the chance to train them. That is why the Sages and the Moonbloods all want him to know as little of our world as possible,"

"What?" Sam froze, fear tying her stomach in knots at the hidden insinuation in that statement.

"The spell I will make the boy perform is designed to destroy the one who incites it," Siren shrugged.

"You're gonna kill him?" Sam yelled, anger working into her voice, "Just so some stupid curse won't affect you? You selfish-!" Siren laughed as Sam called her words Mr. And Mrs. Manson would be mortified to hear she knew.

"Selfish?" Siren smirked, "No, I'm a visionary. And it won't kill him, it will annihilate him. No human, no ghost, no _soul_." Sam went dangerously pale, her pupils dilating as Siren's words clicked. "A pity, though," Siren pouted. "He's kinda cute. I wouldn't have minded having a little 'fun' with him. Unfortunately time is of the essence."

"You won't win," Sam promised, "Danny won't let you,"

"Confident in your little hero, aren't you?" Siren smirked, "Young love makes me sick."

"You've underestimated Danny if you think he'll be that easy to control." Sam said, struggling against her binding slightly, "He's broken from mind control before-!"

"I know." Siren said coolly. "Freakshow, the circus goth with the staff that controlled ghosts. He was the one who told me about Danny in exchange for a little help. You see, sweetie, Freakshow's staff showed him things about the young halfa's powers even he doesn't know. Did you know that your little boyfriend is immortal now? Incapable of aging, and since part of him is dead and you cannot kill what isn't alive…" Siren shrugged, "Really my offing him now is the best thing for everyone. Ten more years and that boy would've become more or less a God."

"Shut up!" Sam screamed, "Danny's not like that, okay? He's a good person, something you'd know nothing about!" Siren laughed.

"Well, at any rate, my mind control differs from Freakshow's. Besides, if he does fight me, you'll die." Sam scowled, "Don't worry, sweetie, from what I've seen, you have nothing to worry about. Once this is all over with, I'll let you and all these little boys go, and forget you ever existed."

Sam glared at Siren's back as the woman left, laughing on her way out. Blinking back tears of rage and worry, Sam turned her attention to the moonlight filtering in through the large window at the other end of the Hall.

_'She's wrong,'_ Sam though to herself, _'I do have something to worry about…'_ Shaking that thought away, Sam hoped with all her heart that Danny would find a way to fight this. That there would be a way to make everything okay…

_**

* * *

**_

"As you've already figured out, Danny, I'm not human," Neris sighed, meeting Danny's gaze squarely.

"I know," Danny said, "And you know I'm not fully human, either, don't you?"

"Yes," Neris answered, "You have to believe me, Danny, I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but it wasn't-!"

"Just tell me why you're here," Danny said shortly. He didn't like being tricked. Neris flinched at his tone.

"Siren," Neris sighed, "I'm here to kill her. She's a seductress, too, my twin as a matter of fact. Though between us she's always been more powerful. Almost as powerful as our older sister…"

"And she's doing something bad, isn't she?" Danny asked, "Something the other seductresses don't like? Something that involves me,"

"She's going to perform the_ Sacre_, a powerful spell that will make her immune to the Four Rules. But she needs a channel with a lot of untapped power to do it, both as the spell caster and the sacrifice."

"Three guesses who that lucky sap is," Danny said sarcastically. "And you were sent here to they and beat her to the punch, weren't you?" Neris seemed to suddenly Danny's shoes very interesting. "I thought so," Danny stood, getting ready to leave.

"Danny!" Neris called, "You need to leave town. Siren is more dangerous then you give her credit for. Please, for your own sake, take refuge with the other halfa or someone out of town until she's defeated!"

"Vlad?" Danny said incredulously, "You want me to go running to **_Vlad_** for help? Are you familiar with the saying _'out of the frying pan and into the fire?'_"

"Siren is far more dangerous to you then Plasmius," Neris insisted. "I'm begging you, Danny, as a friend-!"

"My friends don't try and trick me into doing their bidding!" Danny snapped, glaring at her, "My friends have faith in me! They trust me to understand them instead of manipulating me like some damn puppet!" Neris flinched.

"I had no choice-!"

"The Hell you didn't!" Danny exploded. "you had a choice all along, Neris, you just didn't acknowledge it! Now Tucker is under your sister's spell and-!" That when it hit Danny how much trouble his friends were in. "Tucker! **_SAM!_**" Cursing, Danny went ghost and took off for his friends house at top speed, not knowing he was already much too late.

_**

* * *

**_

_'I am so unbelievably dead…'_ Valerie thought grimly as she continued towards Sam's manor. She knew the old pillows-under-the-covers trick wouldn't fool her dad long. At the same time, though, she couldn't just sit around when her friend was possibly in danger…

All thoughts derailed as Danny Phantom shot by like the hounds of hell were at his heels, going in the same direction that she was.

Glaring, Valerie kicked up the speed on her jet sled, trailing after the ghost. Her glare darkened as he dived into Sam's house, and she landed and barged into the Manson Manor, completely ignoring the fact that what she was doing was technically a felony.

Taking the stairs to the basement three at a time, she stopped to find Phantom on his hands and knees in the middle of the room, not even looking up at her loud entrance. Immediately suspicious, Valerie pulled out her ectoguns and locked onto the ghost.

"Okay, ghost-boy, where's the three kids who were here? Don't even think of lying, or I'll blow you to oblivion!" Valerie snapped.

"They're not here." Phantom muttered, so low Valerie almost didn't catch it.

"What?"

"Siren must've taken them. I'm too late…" Valerie felt her heart speed up.

"What do you know about Siren?" She asked urgently.

"She's controlling the men in this town," Phantom said distractedly as he stood. "Look, I'd love to sit here and explain everything only to have my head blown off as thanks, but I don't have time for this. I have to find out were she's keeping them,"

"…I can tell you," Valerie said after a moment's hesitation. When Phantom turned to her, fully alert, Valerie continued. "My mask allows me to track humans who are being overshadowed by ghosts, and I think it might extend to the men Siren's controlling. But I won't tell you where they are until you tell me what you know about Siren." Phantom considered this for a moment.

"I'll tell you on the way," he bargained instead. "That way we both get what we want and we save time." Valerie's eyebrow kicked up.

"I could lead you to the wrong place and kill you, you know," She reminded him.

"Yes, but you don't have the resources to fight Siren," Phantom pointed out, "Besides, even if you destroy me, I'll put up enough of a fight to hurt you badly. Siren isn't someone you can fight at any less then 100 percent if you want to save your friends." Valerie scowled beneath her mask as she realized he was right.

"Fine," She said sullenly, lowering her guns, "Let's go."

After locating a small army of overshadowed humans in the old, abandoned district on the outer edge of the city, Valerie and Danny took off, Danny telling Valerie everything it was safe for her to know. Valerie didn't say a word as Danny spoke of seductresses, but Danny could almost feel her smug air when he'd told her Neris was Siren's twin.

"I knew that girl was up to no good!" She said after Danny finished. "Why does Siren need you, anyways? Can't she use someone else?"

"I'm not like most ghosts," Danny said with a sigh, "I'm… different."

"Does it have anything to do with this halfa thing? What is that, anyways? You never told me…" Valerie asked. Danny didn't say a word, and Valerie rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll find out on my own sooner or later, Ghost-boy, count on it!"

"I'd rather not." Danny muttered as they approached the abandoned house Valerie had tracked the energies to. Danny phased them through the walls easily, immediately suspicious of a trap when he wasn't shocked by a ghost shield or something equally gruesome.

"Which way?" Danny asked, alert at every noise.

"Just down this hall," Valerie answered, "Come on," The ghost trailed after the girl hesitantly, trying to look everywhere at once. Once he got into the dining hall, though, his attention was focused on one spot.

**_"SAM!"_** He yelled, starting to fly over to where the girl was tied up. His way was blocked by the same two large thugs from before. At least, he thought they were the same. They were still wearing the masks, so it was hard to tell. The thing that kept him in his spot, though was when another person in black stepped up and put a dangerously sharp blade on Sam's throat.

"Now, now, Danny-dear." Siren said smoothly from behind the halfa, "let's not be hasty…"

"You!" Valerie said, pulling an ecto-gun on her. Before she could fire a shot, though, she was clubbed from behind by another thug in black. Before she could recover, three more thugs came out of nowhere, pinning her to the ground.

"You got here pretty fast," Siren said, "I'm impressed."

"Neris told me everything," Danny said softly. "I know what you want,"

"Then we can cut straight to the chase, can't we?" Siren said sweetly. "Now then, sweetheart, For some odd reason you're immune to myself and my sister. Logic suggests the second rule, so I have a proposal for you." Siren smiled cruelly, "You don't want either of these girls to die, do you? Well if you don't agree to put this on-!" Here Siren threw a necklace to Danny's feet, "-Then the next ghosts you fight might be theirs,"

"No!" Sam yelled, pressing forward slightly. She froze when the blade of the sword cut deeper into her skin.

_'We're dead,'_ Valerie thought, stunned from where the thug was pinning her, _'There's no way he'd give himself up like that, not for a girl who hates him and some chick he doesn't even know. Sam and I are as good as dead…'_

"Well?" Siren pressed.

Without a word, Danny bent and picked up the necklace, putting it on. He missed The pure shock that filtered across Valerie's face, and ignored Sam as she screamed his name. All he could concentrate on as his mind began to shut down into total darkness was Sirens sadistic laugher…

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _All done! How's that for a cliffie, ne? Ah well, Review please!_**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to- **

DJ Rodriguez

Rachel

Tetsukon

**

* * *

**

**Questions- **

**DJ Rodriguez** 'Laughs'_ Who indeed...)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Next update- **_November 30th. _

_**See you then!**_


	8. Sisters

**WoM- _Whoo hoo! Chapter eight! I'm gonna start to wrap things up here with a plot twist I doubt many of you were expecting. If you were, I'm gonna feel like a total airhead right now, so please don't tell me it was obvious. I like my ego just how it is…_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_While there's life, there's hope."_

_**-Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sisters**

"DANNY!" Sam struggled as hard as she could, barely feeling the blade cutting dangerously at her throat. She was blinded by a bright flash of red light for a minute, then the light faded.

At first, it'd appeared nothing had changed. But just as Sam's heart began to rise it plummeted painfully to her shoes as she saw Danny's eyes.

They were glowing a pure red, no iris, no pupil, nothing but glowing red lights narrowed in a cruel fashion, with an evil looking smile playing at his lips.

"Feel better, Sweetheart?" Siren cooed.

"Much, Mistress," Danny answered in a voice that was different then his normal tone. It carried a little of the same thing he'd had under Freakshow's spell, but overlapping that was an even deeper and far more demonic voice.

"What did you do to him?" Sam demanded.

"It's a rather complicated spell," Siren told her casually, "I doubt you're little human brain can ever grasp the beauty of its obscurity, but in a nutshell, I've wiped his mind clear of anything but me. I'm all he sees now, all he knows, all he cares about…"

"Let him go!" Valerie demanded, surprising Sam.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I can't," Siren cooed, cuddling close to Danny, "This spell cannot be broken. It taxes the caster as long as the subject is alive, yes, but come midnight under the full moon tonight, I'm afraid that won't be much of an issue anymore."

Before either girls could say anything else, a violet burst of energy hit Siren, who was caught off guard. It didn't do much damage considering that Danny turned them both intangible and got them out of range from another blast, but it was more then Valerie or Sam could do at the moment.

"I think you've forgotten something, Siren," A familiar voice said smoothly as Neris stepped out of the shadows, glaring at Siren in pure hate. Siren smirked back.

"No, not forgotten," she corrected, "Just not important enough to remember in the first place." Neris scowled.

"You're broken the laws of our people," She snapped.

"I'm a visionary who dares to go where you cowards do not," Siren hissed.

"You were willing to use your powers to kill an innocent for your own desires,"

"You're just too weak to realize that death is the only answer to life. Everything must die, and I'm saving your so-called innocent from the Hell the life he's chosen will get him. It's better for him in the long run. Better for everyone."

"And you know what you're doing is wrong," Neris concluded, "That's why you're making excuses for yourself. I'm here to stop you, Siren." Siren laughed.

"Little sister, did you know that you are bugged?" She asked coyly as she traced designs on Danny's shoulder, smirking when Neris stiffened. "I heard what that snob Circe told you. I heard what you told the halfa. You've overstepped enough boundaries to get yourself not only stripped of your powers for a decade at the very least, but outcast as well." Siren cocked her head at Neris, her smirk widening into a knowing grin, "Why?"

"Because sometimes breaking the rules is necessary to enforce greater ones," Neris said, her face kept carefully clear of emotion. Siren laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the abandoned building, disturbing the decades of dust that's built up.

"Poor, poor little fool," She said in feigned sympathy. "Just admit it already why don't you, You fell in love. You broke your promise, just like everyone knew you would…"

"Shut up, Siren!" Neris snapped. "I did NOT fall in love! I know better than that!"

"Then prove it," Siren smirked, "If you help me, we'll both become immune to the Laws. One life sacrificed, two saved. Seems like a pretty good deal doesn't it, little sister?" Neris didn't answer. Her face was slipping slightly, she was getting nervous.

"That isn't our way, Siren," He said instead, "We Seductresses are creatures of love and life. We do not kill,"

"To kill something, it must first be alive." Siren reminded Neris.

"He exists!" Neris shouted, "All that exists has life, you know that is how we are taught!"

"That doesn't make it right!" Siren yelled back. "Why should we follow musty old rules if all they do is keep us down?"

"Because," Neris said coldly, "Not following them will turn us into the monsters we have been accused of being."

"I would rather be that and know my true potential," Siren said coldly, "then be something that's weak, and afraid of something that could be great."

"It's not great, Siren," Neris said in a soft, almost sympathetic tone, "It's stomping all over the laws of nature."

"And what's your little halfa friend here, hmm?" Siren countered, hugging Danny close, "You can't get more twisted then something that has no true place in this world-!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled at once, "It's not like that, okay!" Siren narrowed her eyes at the teen, obviously annoyed.

"well, It seems I've overstayed my welcome," Siren sighed, faking a pout, "Ah well, It's for the best, I suppose. After all, Danny-dear and I have to get ready for our own party, don't we, Love?"

"Yes, Mistress," Danny said in the same voice as before. Siren grinned.

"Ta-ta, Little sis," She said cheerfully. Then, turning to her army, she added, "Kill them,"

"You said you wouldn't kill us!" Valerie exploded, glaring at Siren.

"I lied," she said simply, laughing as she and Danny faded away.

Wasting no time, Neris blasted the mind-controlled crony that was about to slice Sam's throat before twisting around and grabbing one of the decorative shields a nearby gargoyle held, throwing to at the men who were pinning Valerie down.

"Don't expect a thank you," Valerie snapped as soon as she'd gotten up, "As far as I'm concerned, this is all your fault!"

"Fine!" Neris snapped back. "I'll hold them off, you get Samantha!" Glaring at Neris one last time, Valerie begrudgingly went off to finish said task.

She ducked out of the way when the boy who'd been holding the blade against Sam's throat recovered from Neris' attack and went after her, swinging his blade wildly. A swift kick in the stomach had him on the ground, the blade falling from his hands. Taking advantage of that, Valerie kicked the weapon further away before putting a foot on the boy's chest and yanking off his mask.

And freezing.

**_"TUCKER?"_** She exploded, horrified.

If there was one good thing she had to say about Tucker and Sam, it was that they were loyal and true friends. That Siren was about to make one murder the other…

Tucker, still under the spell, took advantage of Valerie's surprise and threw the ghost hunter off of him, going for the fallen sword. Valerie hesitated for a moment longer before reluctantly shooting the boy with a harmless stun gun she used on human civilians.

"Sorry, Tucker," She said to the boy as he fell to the ground.

_'If Tucker's here, Danny must be, too…' _Valerie said to herself, scanning the sea of masked faces again, her mouth going dry. That though gave her enough incentive to start tugging urgently at Sam's chains, willing them to break.

"Where's the key?" She asked Sam over the noises of Neris' blasts.

"I don't know!" Sam shouted back. Then her eyes widened, "Behind you!"

Valerie dived out of the way just barely in time as one of the larger guys brought a mace down where her head was not moments earlier. Unable to stop its momentum, the boy accidentally cut right through Sam's chains, and she fell to the ground in a painful heap.

"That works…" Valerie murmured, diving forward and grabbing Sam's arm, pulling her towards Neris. "Come on, we've gotta go!"

"B-But Danny-!" Sam protested.

"We're gonna have to stop Siren before Danny and Tucker can be freed," Valerie snapped back, misinterpreting her complaint. "To do that, we gotta get out of here with our heads on!"

"Go on, I'll cover you!" Neris shouted towards them, blasting the boys that were closest to the girls. Valerie nodded at her and pushed the button for her jet sled, jumping on and pulling Sam after her.

"Hold on," She ordered before shooting forward. Sam just barely had time to catch herself before falling off at the speed Valerie had them going.

The Goth looked back to see Neris following them minus the jet sled. She wasn't going anywhere near as fast as they were, but that probably had more to do with the boys she was attempting to restrain from following them then anything else.

"Where are we going?" Sam yelled, tightening her grip on Valerie.

"Dunno!" Valerie called back, "We'll figure that out after we get away!"

_**

* * *

**_

Fifteen minutes later, The three girls set down in a clearing in Amity Park's Park. The mood was grim and tense. Despite having to rely on one another to get away from Siren and her cronies, it was obvious that none of them truly trusted one another. Especially Neris.

"Well, what now?" Valerie snapped, "You heard that witch, come midnight it's game over!"

"I know!" Neris sighed, "I just need to think of a plan…"

"We need to take her out!" Valerie corrected, "Don't you have any more or your little ghost friends to help us?"

"They won't last two seconds against Siren, and even shorter against Phantom," Neris said absently, dismissing that idea. "As long as Siren has him in that necklace, his powers are enhanced."

"Great!" Valerie snapped. Then, she voiced the question she'd been wondering for a while. "Why'd he do that, anyways? Give himself up to try and save us?"

"Because," Neris said as if Valerie was an idiot. "He didn't want to see you two die." Valerie's eyes narrowed at her tone, and she opened her mouth to retort.

"I have an idea," Sam cut her off suddenly, startling the other two girls. They exchanged glances.

"You have an idea?" Valerie repeated in surprise. Sam glared at her.

"What, just because I don't have an arsenal of weapons of some weird magic I can't come up with a good idea now and then?" She demanded.

"What's your idea?" Neris asked, cutting off Valerie's angry retort.

"What was your sister's name? Your older sister, I mean."

"Esmerelda," Neris answered in a tired tone.

"And she liked music?"

"Yes, it was what inspired Siren to make almost all of her spells music-based, just as Esma did."

"When did she die?" Sam continued.

"Is there any point to these questions?" Neris asked in irritation. Sam sighed.

"You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter if we know or not." And, with that, Sam started away.

"Hey where are you going?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"The Fenton House," Sam answered. Valerie's eyes widened behind her mask.

"Are you crazy? We can't tell them their son's a mind controlled zombie of an evil magical creature that want to basically become a Goddess!"

"We don't have to," Sam sighed, "I'm just gonna borrow some of their experiments…"

Neris and Valerie exchanged looks and Neris shrugged, following Sam. Valerie sighed in irritation before following suit.

The Fenton house wasn't far, thankfully. And Sam was even more grateful when she saw the Fenton GAV was gone. That meant the couple was out somewhere, so there wouldn't be any awkward questions. Both Neris and Valerie stared as Sam produced a key that she put into the Fenton's lock.

"You have a key to their house?" Valerie demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly. Sam shrugged.

"I've known Mr. And Mrs. Fenton since I was in elementary school. Mrs. Fenton gave me and Tuck keys in the fifth grade when she got tired of us banging for someone to open the door at bizarre hours so we could talk to Danny." Once again Neris and Valerie exchanged looks, but Sam caught them this time and gave a smug smirk.

Opening the door, she strolled into the Fenton house as easily as if it were her own home. Heading for the kitchen, she stopped in surprise when she came face to face with Jazz.

"Sam?" Jazz said, bewildered. "What are you doing here? I though you were mom and dad back from the store…"

"Ah, hey Jazz!" Sam said, her voice higher then normal, "Any chance you can just forget you saw us?"

"Us?" Jazz looked past Sam, her eyes widening when she saw Neris and her jaw dropping when her gaze turned to Valerie.

"My friends and I are doing a little report on ghost hunting, so we just need to poke around in your parent's lab for a bit," Sam lied smoothly, "We won't touch any ongoing experiments, and we won't take anything with us, I swear." Jazz looked confused for a second before her eyes widened.

"OH!" She said, "Ah, yeah Sam! And I won't tell my parents you were here, either! Just make sure you're out of there before ten, that's when they're coming home. If your not, I'll only be able to stall them for about half an hour before Dad finds some reason to go barreling down there." And with that, Jazz went up to her room, leaving three surprised girls behind her.

"Is she usually that helpful?" Valerie asked Sam.

"Not even close." Sam murmured, "I wonder…" shaking her head, Sam fixed her face into a determined look, "Ah, whatever! Come on, we've got to get to the Fenton Portal!" Neris and Valerie faltered as Sam continued towards the lab.

"The Fenton Portal…?" Neris repeated, blinking.

_**

* * *

**_

"I can't believe the Fentons have had a portal into the Ghost Zone this whole time!" Valerie exclaimed, looking around her with wide eyes as she urged her jet sled forward. The alternate dimension hadn't gotten any less creepy from the last time she'd been there. "And they actually bring you with them?"

"Sure do," Sam lied as she drove the Specter Speeder a little ahead of the other two girls who flew on either side of her, "Me Tucker and Danny come here with them whenever they conduct experiments. It's not as intimidating after the third or fourth time down here." Neris shot Sam a skeptical look but said nothing, and Valerie seemed to accept that.

With as obsessive as the Fentons were, it was understandable that she'd believe a lie like that. Of course, if she actually knew Mrs. Fenton as well as Sam did, she'd also know that Vlad would marry his Vultures before the maternal figure of the Fenton Family would let a child three feet into the Ghost Zone.

"We're almost there…" Sam called out, glancing down at the digital map of the Ghost Zone Tucker had installed into the Specter Speeder, working from what Danny had mapped out on foot.

"You still haven't told us exactly where we're going," Valerie complained. "And if I run into Skulker again-!"

"Here! The big black double doors on the right!" Sam called out excitedly to Neris. The girl hesitated for a moment before giving a resigned sigh and opening the doors. Sam shot in without waiting for the other two.

"Well?" Valerie asked impatiently as she looked around the big, empty hallway.

"Split up." Sam ordered, "If you find her, contact the others on the Fenton phones. Keep them on at all times, by the way. Don't want any accidents…"

"But you still haven't told us-!" Sam shot off again, pretending not to hear Valerie. She already had a lock on the ghost she was looking for, actually, but needed to talk to her alone before the others got there.

Navigating the Specter Speeder through the wide hallways, Sam soon found herself outside of the room the ghost she was looking for was in. She took a deep breath before she worked the claws on the Speeder to open the door, not looking forward to this little reunion.

As soon as the door was open enough for her to get in, Sam was inside. She ignored the soft music coming from the ghost who'd yet to acknowledge her presence, though Sam was sure she knew she was there.

"Hello, Ember."

_**

* * *

**_

Siren chuckled softly to herself as she watched the ghost across from her. To any other person, he appeared still and obedient. Only Siren, the one who cast the spell, could feel the intense war being fought beneath the surface of that calm exterior.

_'Give it up, pet, you'll only make it more painful for yourself in the end,'_ She told him in an almost soothing voice.

**_'NO!'_** The response was instant, as violent as his physical protests, **_'I won't! You swore! You said you wouldn't hurt them!'_**

_'And you, love, are far too trusting if you take all your enemies words at face value.'_ Siren informed him, _'More then being a seductress, I am also a woman, and I have yet to meet a woman who wouldn't say or do anything to get what she wanted.'_

**_'Sam wouldn't'_** Danny told her confidently, _'**She's not that selfish. Not like you.'**_ Siren's eyes narrowed at that.

_'I doubt that,' _She said shortly. Then, despite herself, she had to add, _'Why do you care so much for your friends, anyways? That hunter girl would kill you in a second if she knew what you were, and don't you think you're little Goth friend gets tired of spending so much time covering for you?'_

_**'Because they're my friends,'** _Danny told her without hesitation, **_'I don't need a reason to protect them, it's a given. Besides, Sam and Tucker both believe in me, and I can't let them down.'_**

_'What makes you so sure?'_ Siren was more confused now, _'You don't have any mind reading abilities yet, why are you so confident in their faith in you?'_ Danny sighed.

**_'You know, I almost feel sorry for you,'_** He said suddenly. Siren's eyes narrowed.

_'Sorry for me?'_ She repeated coldly, _'I am the most powerful-!'_

**_'I know,'_** Danny interrupted. **_'But the only time you have confidence in someone's feelings is when they're under your stupid spells, and even then it's forced. You've never had someone who likes you just because.'_** Siren swallowed before turning away.

_'I don't know what you're talking about,'_ She said before pushing the link away.

She looked out the window at the moon, willing it into position faster. Anything that would get her away from that child-like conviction. Still, one thought repeated in the back of her mind, even though Danny no longer had a way to speak to her.

_'You've never had anyone who likes you just because…'_

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _Okay, I know the Ember thing was obvious after a while. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

****

DJ Rodriguez

animekraze

Tetsukon

Rachel

captain deoxys

Rosadina formerly Tima

_**

* * *

**_

**Questions;**

**Rosadina formerly Tima** _(Not really a question but whatever. I'm really flattered you liked my story so much, you put it in your C2! And two others, too! THANK YOU!)_

**_

* * *

_****Next update;** _December 7th_

_**See you then!**_


	9. Plotting

**WoM- 'laughing' _Getting closer to the dramatic conclusion! Apparently, I did manage to throw some people off with the Ember thing. Maybe I'm not as obvious as I thought…_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_Wisdom begins in wonder."_

_**-Socrates**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Plotting**

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ember asked sarcastically, "Because whatever your little boyfriend thinks I did, it wasn't me." Sam glared. "That's not why I'm here," She said, "We need to talk,"

"About what?" Ember said, finally looking at Sam momentarily before getting back to her playing. That she was eyeing her like she thought the girl had taken one too many hits to the head was beside the point.

"Siren," The soft music stopped playing.

"…Siren who?" Ember asked in a strained calm.

"Siren your little sister," Sam said accusingly, "That's who she is, isn't she? When you were alive, you were Esmerelda, the Seductress." Siren stared at her, "Siren told me your story, about how you died, and I realized how similar it was to the lyrics of your song."

"Clever," Ember said coolly, "But Esma was an idiot. A dead idiot who let her feelings get the best of her,"

"Really?" Sam responded, "Because I thought she was very noble, giving up her life for the man she loved," Ember didn't respond. "Ember, Siren's causing problems in the living realm, and she's dragged Danny into it."

"Good for her," Ember said, playing again, "Send her my best," Sam sighed in frustration.

She knew this was going to be hard, she knew Ember wouldn't help Danny unless she had a good reason, but she'd hoped the ghost woman would show some sympathy, or even appear to care a little more.

"Don't you want to know what she's doing?"

"Something stupid, knowing Siren," Ember scoffed, "I always warned the others that there was something different about her, something too dangerous. I told them they should've drained her magic but did they listen?"

"She's trying to make herself immune to the Rules of the Seductress using Danny as a way to channel the energy." Ember appeared startled at this.

"God, no wonder you're coming to me for help," She said, clearly disgusted her sister would go to such lengths. "But that still doesn't explain exactly why you think I'll help you," Sam growled in frustration at Ember's smirk.

"Come on, Ember!" Sam said, "There's no way you could be so cruel as to just let Danny die like that!" Ember shrugged.

"You wanna hero, go crying to your boyfriend," Ember countered, "I don't do community service, kid. If I'm gonna put forth any more effort then necessary, I want something for me to come out of it." Sam sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked dully. Ember seemed to consider this for a moment.

"…I want dipstick's powers," She said at last. Sam blinked.

"What?"

"I want you to gimme a list of all the powers your boyfriend's capable of, including those he hasn't quite got yet. I want to know what they do, and I want to know how strong they are." Ember specified. "Give me that, and you've got my help,"

"There's no way Danny would agree to give you that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe," Ember said slyly, "But you know all your boyfriend's powers, don't you? After all, it's your fault he's got 'em. Desiree told us everything about you're little wish, Kid, Don't deny it." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Great, gossiped about even in the Ghost Zone…" Sam murmured. Out loud she said, "Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it," Ember said, unflinchingly.

"There are two other girls I'm here with, Neris and a female ghost hunter," Sam explained. Noticing Ember's alarm at the last one, she added, "Neither will be able to get back out here, and I doubt Va- Hunter would come back into the Ghost Zone willingly for all the secrets of the undead." Sam assured her quickly, "Anyways, I don't want you to mention anything about the halfa thing of Danny Fenton in general in front of them."

"Done," Ember said.

"I'll give you the list now, and then I'll fill in the specifics after we've saved Danny," Sam reasoned. She smirked at Ember's scowl. One of the few things she was glad to have inherited from her family was good business sense, and business rule number one was never pay for services you haven't received.

"Fine," Ember said sullenly, sitting up, "What do you need?"

"Hang on," Sam said, flipping a switch on her Fenton Phones, "Hunter! Neris! I found her! You guys get over here now!"

"Right," Valerie said hastily, "We're on our way," then the Phones clicked off and Sam turned her attention back to the now amused Ember with a sigh.

This was gonna be a long night…

_**

* * *

**_

"Soon…" Siren purred, absently drawing closer to Danny. She was nervous, truth be told. After all her efforts, all her struggles, it all come down to what was going to come next. She was putting her work in the hands of a fourteen year old halfa, who'd managed what no man before him could claim.

He made Siren feel insecure.

To make it worse, though, he still hadn't answered Siren's question, which was starting to annoy her now. His line about someone who liked her just because… it shouldn't bother her so much. After all, no seductress knew that feeling, being the fact that the man they loved couldn't love them back, and every other man was affected by their magic and there for loved them because of it.

Unable to resist arguing her point further, Siren re-opened the link she had to Danny's mind.

_'It doesn't matter,'_ She insisted suddenly, _'It doesn't matter that it's my magic that affects them and not something else. So long as they are under my control, nothing else matters.'_

**_'Yes, it does,'_** Danny said, frowning at her. **_'Real feelings will get people to do things for you no spells can make them do. Besides, spells have limits. if someone really cares about you, they'll do everything in their power to help you. That's why I sacrificed myself for Valerie and Sam. And that's why I'm sure Sam at the very least will do everything in her power to help me, and Valerie will definitely want to help Danny Fenton,'_** Siren frowned.

_'You're a fool,'_ She insisted. _'You're a naïve fool,'_

**_'Maybe,'_** Danny 'shrugged,' **_'But I'm a fool with great friends,'_**

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny's gonna kill you when he sees this, you know."

Jazz's dry observation went unheeded by her giggling mother, who was flipping through the _'Fenton's Family Photo Album; Freak Week Edition,'_ for the third time that night. Jack would just shake his head and mumble something about still not being able to understand women whenever he came across this sight during his frequent trips up and down the stairs for tools and weaponry.

"Oh, come on Jazz!" Maddie exclaimed when she saw her daughter's disapproving frown. "Freak Week's a tradition! It would be criminal to allow it to die out!" Jazz sighed.

"Don't you think that maybe Freak Week's scarring Danny?" Jazz pressed, "Something this degrading could lead to deep seated emotional problems and an instinctive distrust in the opposite gender!" _'And considering what the ghost thing must be doing to his mentality, I think we need to save whatever sanity Danny has left,'_ Jazz added mentally.

"Don't be silly, dear," Maddie said airily, "Once he's an adult, Danny's gonna look back on Freak Week and laugh. Alicia and I used to do things like this to each other all the time, and we turned out just fine, didn't we?"

Jazz sighed as she mother left to help Jack in the garage, knowing it was pointless to mention to her mother that she was a ghost-obsessed martial artist/scientist and Aunt Alicia was a bitter divorcee with a severe distrust in men, with the sole exception of Danny whom she spoiled rotten as her only nephew.

Jazz got the same treatment, but Jack was treated almost coldly. When Jazz asked her mother about that, Maddie told her that Aunt Alicia had actually been a lot meaner to Jack before Jazz was born, then shared a giggle with her daughter.

Jazz smiled. As much as she hated admitting it, she had fun with her family, weirdness and all. After all, how many other girls her age could claim their mother was a ninth degree black belt, Her father one of the leading creators of some of the wackiest (And often times dangerous) technology known to mankind and her brother a ghost-hunting superhero?

Speaking of the latter, the eldest Fenton child couldn't help but wonder where he was. It'd been ages since the three girls had disappeared downstairs, presumably through the Fenton Portal as Jack had yet to discover them down there. And as oblivious as her father was, he tended to notice new faces in the lab. (Sometimes, anyways)

At any rate, Jazz kept expecting her little brother to show up sooner or later, in one form or another. But now she was starting to worry maybe something had happened to him. After all, none of the ghost hunting trio ever brought other people into their problems before, and why would they start with a girl Jazz had never seen before and a strange girl dressed in what looked suspiciously like ghost hunting gear?

Still, Jazz had no solid proof her brother was in any trouble, and desperately tried to play it off on her natural Fenton over-protectiveness. That didn't work out too well, though, and the girl found herself fighting the urge to tell all to her parents, make them haul every ghost hunting weapon they'd ever made (Taking the Fenton Peeler for herself) and tracking him down so they could pummel whatever ghost was the problem now and settle this whole half ghost matter once and for all.

The problem with that was she was so far in the dark in this whole matter, she couldn't see the nose at the end of her face (Figuratively speaking, of course.) And as tempting as it was to finally give Danny a hand and tell her parents about the ghost thing, she didn't think her little brother would appreciate being ratted out if there actually wasn't a problem.

Jazz sighed again, picking up a magazine and sitting on the couch to pretend to read. She would wait for Sam and her friends to come up and give them whatever tools they could to defend themselves from the ghosts, cover for them the best she could and sit tight to see how it all turned out, just as she always did.

Danny would be alright, after all. And he'd come around sooner or later and tell her about the ghost thing. Until then, Jazz would be patient.

_**

* * *

**_

**_"ARE YOU INSANE?" _**Valerie screeched. _"No way! Nonononono**no**!_ There is **NO** way you can get me to do **_THAT!"_**

"Then don't," Neris said in annoyance, "Samantha or myself will take care of it. You just concentrate on holding back the men Siren has under her control. Esma will take care of distracting Siren herself and I-!"

"-Will be helping Hunter," Sam growled, "I don't trust you not to sell us out to your twin." Ember smirked between the girls as they exchanged death glares, clearly amused at the animosity between them.

"Why would I?" Neris said coolly, "I'm the one who stands a better chance of getting close,"

"Yeah, right," Sam snorted, "You're her twin, Neris, even if she didn't look like it, she clearly finds you a bigger threat then you think she does. I, on the other hand, am the only human without any sort of weapons or anything to really fight back. I'm the least suspicious."

"She's got a point, you know," Ember agreed. Neris narrowed her eyes and looked away, but said nothing.

"Give it to both of them," Valerie said, clearly annoyed with the bickering, "That way, we have twice a shot." Both of the other living girls grumbled, but agreed in the end that Valerie's suggestion was most sensible, accepting two tiny black bottles from Ember.

"Now, about getting back…" Ember said.

"You're not staying there," Valerie interrupted sharply. "Not now that I know you're a ghost,"

"I don't want to," Ember frowned at Valerie for the interruption, "Not yet, at any rate. There's a problem I need to take care of first." Valerie snorted and eyed the singer suspiciously.

To say she was surprised the woman who's CD she still had on her shelf at home was a ghost would be the understatement of the year. Well, next to Sam saying that Danny had changed a little directly after the accident, at any rate. She went off on a long, angry tirade about how she couldn't believe some stupid ghost managed to hypnotize her before demanding if anyone else she knew was a ghost.

Sam quickly assured her that she doubted it, shooting a smirking Ember glares to remind her of her promise, which she seemed tempted to break for a moment. Luckily, all she did was mention quite casually that Spectra and her assistant had been ghosts as well, but that they were the only other ones who attempted a human guise.

That led off to what promised to be another long angry tirade before an impatient Sam interrupted by reminding her that they were on the clock and wasting time. Luckily, this was around the time Neris came out of her shock at seeing her long dead sister in the flesh.

…so to speak, anyways.

"Is everything set?" Ember asked, standing and adjusting her guitar strap.

"I think so…" Sam said, glancing at her watch. She flinched when she saw how long they'd been there, knowing that Mr. And Mrs. Fenton were home by now. "We'd better get going," She said, turning the key in the Specter Speeder back on. "Ember you're gonna have to go through first just in case anyone's on the other side. Then the rest of us will follow after ten minutes or so. And don't hurt anybody," This last part was a sharp warning towards the ghost singer, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah," She grumbled as Sam led the way for the others back to the Fenton Portal.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Valerie asked Sam, eyeing Ember warily.

"No," Sam answered, "But I do think we need her help. And so long as Danny's in danger, I'm willing to take help from anybody," After saying that, an image of Vlad flashed through Sam's head and she flinched, "…Almost anybody, anyways. There are some people who'd only make the whole matter a million times worse." Valerie raised an eyebrow, which went unseen under her mask, but didn't press the subject any further.

The rest of the trip back to the Fenton Portal passed in silence, each girl lost in her own thoughts. When they finally did reach the swirling green vortex, Ember went through with the plan to go in first. Several moments passed without the sounds of gunfire or any other sort of struggle and the other three girls followed.

"So? Where to now?" Ember asked.

"I've got the ghost kid's energy signal memorized," Valerie told them, "It tends to disappear every so often, though, so I'm not completely sure if I can track him with my equipment, but it's worth a shot,"

"Maybe we should bring some of the Fenton's weapons and things," Neris said, looking around the lab, "Just in case,"

"No," Sam sighed, "I'm not sure what works and what doesn't, or what used to work that Mr. Fenton's trying to upgrade or something, and since Danny isn't here to tell me, it'd probably be safer to leave it behind," Still, Sam slipped the Fenton Thermos in her backpack when Valerie and Neris weren't looking, giving Ember a warning glare.

The singer returned it with a sour look of her own.

"Right then," Neris said, "Let's go before someone catches us," and with that, Sam Neris and Valerie started up the stairs as Ember simply phased through the wall to the outside world.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Jazz called as the tried to sneak past her, making each girl jump about a foot, "Sam, I have something here for you, you said you were doing all this about ghost hunting, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah?" Sam said, uncertainly.

"Well, I figured that since Dad was done playing around which this stuff, you might want some of it," Jazz continued, motioning towards the arsenal she'd laid out on the coffee table. Sam was torn for a moment. As much as she needed the weapons, she didn't like that twinkle in Valerie's eyes.

"Thanks, Jazz!" She said, taking a few of the smaller, more defensive based weaponry, "This'll be a huge help!"

"No problem," Jazz said, getting back to her magazine, "Just tell Danny to bring it back with him tomorrow." The girl's exchanged confused and apprehensive looks before heading out the door.

"She does… know, does she?" Neris asked Sam in a whisper after they'd left.

"Of course not," Sam said, "Just me and Tucker know, and we were there," Neris didn't look convinced, but neither did she press the matter as Sam climbed behind Valerie on the jet sled.

"I've got a lock," Valerie confirmed, "North by North-East, about ten or eleven miles."

"Everybody ready?" Ember asked grimly. And with that, The girls took off.

_**

* * *

**_

"I linger in the doorway… of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name…" Siren sang absently to herself as she watch moments tick closer and closer. Singing distracted her from thinking. "Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story,"

This was one of her favorite songs, actually, it seemed to portray both hope and helplessness, in a strange harmony. One of the few things she respected about humanity was the things they were capable of creating. Art, Music, even Life.

However, which that creation came destruction. Wars, greed, lies, hatred. Other creatures were capable of it too, oh yes, but not to the extent of humans. What really annoyed her, though was falsehoods. Some humans would look you right in the eye and smile at you even as they were slowly killing you without your knowledge.

Oh, Seductresses were just as bad there, that much Siren would admit to. But Seductresses didn't go around pretending that they were all righteous. Everyone who knew what a seductress was knew you couldn't trust them.

Siren sighed. She was starting to get a headache, a common occurrence whenever she pondered the enigma that was humanity. Shaking her head, she turned back to the clock, her mouth spreading into a grin.

"It's time, pet," She purred to Danny, running a finger along his shoulders. "Come,"

"Yes, Mistress," Danny's body answered, following obediently. His mind was another matter entirely, thrashing out and screaming obscenities Siren was almost surprised he was old enough to know. Siren had to bite back a laugh.

Once again she almost regretted that Danny was the sacrifice. He was quite entertaining, after all. Was this why Neris had developed feelings for him?

Before Siren could contemplate this further, one of her mind-slaves came to her.

"Mistress," He said, "There are intruders invading the premises!" Siren scowled as Mind-Danny smirking in a told-ya sort of way.

"How many?" Siren asked, ignoring him.

"Four," This confused Siren. She wasn't expecting them to get help, after all.

"Stall them, kill them if you can," Siren ordered, "Whatever you do, just make sure they do not reach me and the half-ghost,"

"Yes, Mistress," The slave complied, turning to obey her orders. Siren and Danny continued down the hall.

"You- y-you…" Siren stopped dead, stunned. She turned to face Danny, who was struggling to say more a pained expression on his face. It was supposed to be impossible for someone to overcome the spell she'd put on that amulet, yet that was obviously what Danny was doing.

Frowning, Siren increased the energy going into the amulet, causing Danny to become docile again. It left her weaker, yes, but that didn't matter. Danny's compliance was essential for her plan to work, she couldn't ignore even that small defiance.

"Let's go," Siren demanded, starting away again. Danny followed her, showing no more signs of struggling, and the two entered the room Siren had prepared for the ceremony.

The clothing she'd stolen from stores had been torn apart to make proper drapery, and the jewels she'd taken were all aligned in the places they needed to be. When the moonlight filtered through the windows and hit the centering diamond, it created paths of light to all the other gems, leaving the spot Siren was currently standing an opening.

"Read the incantation," Siren ordered. Danny took up his own position and opened the book, obeying Siren without any sign of struggle.

He started reading the old script, which he probably couldn't understand at all. Siren couldn't, either for that matter. Only one person she knew would've been able to, and she was long dead.

Still, Siren knew it was working as she felt herself become enveloped in a glowing golden light. Closer… closer….

_**

* * *

**_

"We're not gonna make it!" Ember screamed to the others, hitting a note on her guitar that sent the mind slaves flying.

"Yes we are!" Sam shot back, shooting someone with Mrs. Fenton's ecto-lipstick. To herself, she added, "We have to…" Just then, Valerie cleared a path to the door.

"Neris, Sam, go!" She yelled, "Me and the ghost'll hold these losers off!" Neris and Sam nodded to each other and dashed for the door, not looking behind them as the mind slaves swallowed in on their temporary comrades.

"Which way?" Sam asked as they ran, dodging a slave here and there.

"The room on the far east!" Neris answered. "They've probably already begun…"

"Then we have to hurry!" Sam said, pushing herself harder to get to their destination. She would've careened into a mind controlled Dash is Neris hadn't blasted him out of the way.

"You know," Neris said dryly, "I doubt you'll be much help to Danny dead," Sam glared at her. "There!" Both girls screeched to a halt in front of two large wooden doors. Throwing them open, they found a still red eyes Danny reading some strange language from a book and a glowing Siren.

"Oh, no…" Sam said, horrified. "DANNY!" Acting on instinct, Sam leveled the ecto-lipstick at the book in Danny's hands, shooting it. The blast knocked her off her feet and into the doors, and hit the book squarely, setting it aflame. His eyes going wide for a moment, Danny immediately stopped reading and dropped the book.

"What?" Siren said, her eyes snapping open as the glow faded. "NO!"

Soon the glow was gone entirely, and the book was left a pile of ashes. Sam grinned in delight, and began to laugh.

"Looks like you've lost, Siren!" She called out to the seductress. Siren narrowed her eyes at her, then grinned evilly.

"Not necessarily," She hissed. "There are other full moons. Other copies of the _Sacredas. _I still have the only thing that would be irreplaceable, my dear," Her grin widened. "I still have Danny,"

Sam's eyes widened as said halfa floated in front of her, both of his fists crackling in barely suppressed energies. She barely even heard when Siren finished her smug speech.

"So it looks like you're the one who really lost, little Miss Samantha…"

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _Ah, cliffhangers. Aren't they fun, folks? Next chapters the dramatic conclusion, so sit tight!_**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to- **

DJ Rodriguez

Tetsukon

XxMidnightWolfxX

animekraze

Rosadina formerly Tima

_**

* * *

**_

**Questions-**

**DJ Rodriguez**'cringes'_ Forgot about that... I might be able to work one on next chapter, but that's about it. Sorry!)_

**XxMidnightWolfxX**_ (Thank you! I've been writing my own story, but I'm still kinda shy about it...)_

**Rosadina formerly Tima** laughs' _well, I hope this chapter cleared things up.)_

_**

* * *

**_

**FINAL CHAPTER-** _December 14th_

_**See you then!**_


	10. Conclusions

**WoM- _I can't believe I'm finally here!_ 'sniffs happily' _Thank you everyone who reviewed and supported me! I love you all!_ 'huggles reviewers,'**

_**

* * *

**_

"_When you die, if you go somewhere where they ask you a bunch of questions about your life and what you learned and all, I think a good way to get out of it is just to say, 'No speaka English.'"_

_**-Jack Handey**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Conclusions**

"You think they're okay?" Valerie asked Ember as they flew down the halls.

"Believe me, Hunter, they're fine," Ember said dryly. "That girl's harder to kill then she looks. So's dipstick for that matter," Part of Valerie wondered if the singer was speaking from experience while a bigger part of her wanted to go faster and ditch the ghost so she could help free Danny sooner, without the threat of another spook lingering around.

Before anything else could be done, though, the girls found themselves facing a blockade of mind-controlled High school boys. Both of them had to screech to a halt before flying into them, Ember apparently forgetting her intangibility.

"Great," Valerie sighed, leveling her ecto-blaster at them, "Well, I'd hate to do this to you guys, but you're not giving me much choice here." And with that, Valerie fired.

Only one of them managed to dive out of the way of her blast, and he was in motion as soon as it started charging. Valerie scowled as she had to dive and avoid the blunt metal staff he was trying to hit her with.

Ember was apparently annoyed too, as she tried to attack the boy from behind as Valerie circled around. He managed to block Ember's guitar, but couldn't avoid it when Valerie came up and grabbed him by the top of hit mask with one hand, bringing the other around to hold him steady.

"Now!" She called to Ember, bracing herself for the ghost's attack. Her captive didn't want to comply though, and jerked out of her grasp, his mask coming off in Valerie's hand as he did so. The ghost hunter growled.

"Why you little-!" She froze, then sighed in irritation. "Should've guessed…"

"You!" Ember yelled accusingly, glaring at Tucker sourly. She still hadn't forgiven him for his part in foiling her first world domination plot.

Tucker ignored both of them, his eyes still glowing under the influence of Siren.

"Is there any way we can just get around him?" Valerie called to her companion.

"And have him get us from behind when we're fighting Siren?" Ember snorted scornfully, "I don't think so. What do you care, anyways? You're notorious in the Ghost Zone for not caring about those around you when you're hunting ghosts, especially dipstick." Valerie glared at her bitterly through the mask. Process of elimination dictated that 'dipstick' had to be the ghost-boy.

"Of course I care!" Valerie snapped back, "And Tucker may be annoying, but he's still alive and I think it's best to keep him that way!" Ember rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" She grumbled, annoyed hat she wouldn't get her revenge on this ghost hunter's watch. Sighing she decided it was probably for the best anyways. While Tucker's safety hadn't been a part of their agreement, Ember had a feeling that killing the boy would be a deal breaker.

…Besides, she had to shudder at the thought of him as a ghost…

That last thought fueling her more then anything else, Ember became far more wary of the limitations of the boy's humanity under Valerie's watchful eye. Turning the dial on her guitar, Ember strummed a note. Tucker froze when he heard it, his eyes swirling with green and red energies.

"What did you do?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"It's another mind control spell, genius," Ember snapped back, "I can't break Siren's spell over him like this and you say we can't kill him so I just put the same spell over him so he becomes useless to Siren."

"When will it break?" Valerie asked, still not very trusting of the ghost.

"It will break **_if_** we take out my psychotic baby sister!" Ember said irritably "Which isn't gonna happen as long as we stand around playing twenty questions, by the way." Valerie scowled at the ghost, casting Tucker one last worried look.

"Fine!" She said huffily, "But if he starts acting weird you can expect another call from me!" Ember rolled her eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but he was acting weird long before I came on the scene." Ember told her point blank, turning and walking down the hall at an unhurried pace. Valerie glowed slightly and glared at her back as she left.

This was so the last time she worked on the same side as a ghost…

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny," Sam said pleadingly, "Danny, it's me, it's Sam! I know you're in there Danny!" Siren chuckled as the girl's begging fell on deaf ears.

"Don't bother," She called out, taking a rather sadistic pleasure in the girl's breaking heart, "Danny-dear doesn't have anywhere near the training he'd need to throw off such a powerful spell." She laughed loudly as she made Danny level a hand at Sam in point-blank range and smirk.

"Maybe in your next life, Sam," he said cruelly as his energy began to build.

_'Blam!'_

Danny cried out in pain as he was hit from the side by a blast powerful enough to propel him to the other side of the room. Both mind-slave and mistress turned to glare at Neris, who now stood next to Sam pale and grim-faced.

"Are you alright?" She asked the human.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out, standing up. Hen, a little reluctantly, she added, "Thanks,"

"Don't worry, I was doing it for Danny, not you," Neris said, a shadow of her old arrogant smirk returning. "Therefore you are under no obligation to feel thankful." Sam glared at her dryly, but before she could comment, Neris turned serious on her again. "Stay out of the way and look for your opening. All of their firepower should be aimed at me after that little stunt."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sam hissed even as she complied.

_'Danny better appreciate this…'_ she thought sourly as she pinned herself against the wall next to a bookcase, watching carefully and waiting for her chance to strike.

Neris scowled at her sister as Danny broke free of the wall and flew back to face her again.

"And here I thought you claimed not to be a one-trick-pony," She sang out as she barely dodged Danny's blows. The necklace had made him faster, stronger. If she'd been facing regular Danny she might've stood a chance, but now she wasn't even sure if she could give Sam the time she needed.

And unfortunately for her, Siren knew it.

"In over your head, dear?" She purred out happily. Neris glared at her.

"You wish," She lied shortly. "You're no as infallible as you think you are, Siren. You're not the goddess you want to be," Siren glared right back at her, then smirked.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" She cooed as Danny took advantage of Neris' distraction to blast her. Neris yelled in surprise as the blast lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the door.

She groaned in pain before she threw herself out of the way as Danny charged in for what would've been the finishing blow. After that, though, she was left cursing the stupidity of such a move when Danny went straight through the hard wooden exterior without stopping.

_'Now I have no way of knowing where he'll hit me from next…'_ Neris thought bitterly circling around in paranoia. However, while concentrating on Danny she forgot one vital factor.

_'Wham!'_ Neris screamed in pain as she hit the wall.

"You above all should know how much I despise being ignored, little sister," Siren said out coyly. "Is that really any way to treat your twin?"

"Go to hell," Neris snapped, fury shining in her eyes as she turned and glared at Siren. That was when Danny attacked her from behind.

Sam clapped a hand over her mouth to restrain a yell for her temporary ally, cringing as she saw the seductress take the hit. She knew it was important for the attention to stay off of her during the fight until she could make her move, but it did nothing to quell her irritation of being left on the sidelines yet again. It also wasn't fair that the fight was two to one…

"Been there, done that," Siren said in a bored tone. Then she turned to Danny, "Finish her,"

"Yes, Mistress," Danny said, stepping forward.

_'Blamblamblam!' _Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Danny jumped away from the fallen girl, wary to avoid the blasts of energy being shot at him with a killer aim.

"Back off, ghost-boy!" Valerie said as she entered the room. "Next time won't be a miss!" Siren scowled at the ghost hunter as Neris breathed a sigh of relief, getting to her feet rather shakily.

"Took you long enough," She said, giving Valerie a dark look.

"Be grateful I took the time to save your sorry butt!" Valerie snapped back. Siren looked annoyed at the exchange.

"Cute as this pointless bickering is," She called out to Valerie, "Why don't you take your own advice and _'back off?'_ This is a sisterly dispute, as you can see…"

"Agreed," Ember said as she entered the room, smirking as Siren's eyes widened in shock. "Surprised to see me, Siren?"

"Not really," Siren responded coolly. "I should have known you'd be too much of a coward to face the unknown," Ember gave her a disgusted look.

"You're still just a spoiled brat, I see" She sighed, "Whatever. It'll make this easier."

"No sympathy for family?" Siren asked in a mock hurt tone.

"No sympathy for murderers who don't understand the value of life," Ember corrected. "If there's one thing you learn as a ghost, it's that nothing is worth a live sacrifice," Siren scowled.

"Gone soft, big sister?" She asked.

"Nope," Ember smirked. Then, before Siren could respond, Ember hit another note on her guitar, sending an attack at her younger sister.

But Danny was in front of the surprised seductress before the attack connected. Making a reflective shield, he warded off Ember's attack and sent it back to her. The singer went intangible and flew up to avoid her own power.

"See, this is when that list would've been helpful," She said sending Sam a glare.

"Behind you!" Sam yelled to the ghost singer. Ember barely dodged Danny's attack, backing away from the mind controlled halfa and being careful not to take her eyes off of him again.

Before Danny could attack again, however, Valerie hit him with another ecto-blast.

"I've got the ghost-kid!" She called to Ember, "You handle your sister!" Ember didn't bother with acknowledging the girl as she flew at Siren, glaring sourly. Valerie, however, smirked at Danny coolly.

"This is one messed up situation, you know that right?" Mind controlled Danny smirked.

"More then you know," He said in a cocky tone. Valerie sighed.

"Not even himself and he still manages to tick me off…" She muttered dryly to herself. She searched for a moment until her eyes found Sam, "Well, you saved me from Siren, guess I should return the favor…"

Then, before Danny could make another move, Valerie blasted him again, sending him skidding across the floor to Sam's feet.

"Nice shot," Sam said, looking impressed.

"Move!" Valerie yelled back. Switching to a determined look, Sam took out a small vial of glowing green liquid, uncorking it and taking a swig.

And nearly throwing up.

"God! This stuff is AWFUL!" She said in disgust, holding what was left of the vial at an arm's length.

"MOVE!" Valerie yelled again as Danny started to shake off her attack. Sam started to glow the same green of ectoplasmic energy, and after taking a deep breath, She grabbed Danny by the shoulder, only to have him literally slip from her grasp.

"Using the least conspicuous person to your side's advantage," Danny said in a voice that chilled Sam to the bones though she couldn't see him. "Do you honestly expect us to fall for something so obvious?" Before Sam could answer, she was hit from the left, the vial slipping from her grasp as she was knocked into the wall.

"SAM!" Valerie yelled. Then she glowered at Danny. Letting out a battle cry she tried to attack him, but Danny dodged easily, blasting her in the small of her back to propel her away.

With Valerie taken care of, Danny turned back to Sam, who was watching him with a pale face. He smirked cruelly then began to charge an attack, looking very intimidating as he stood over the fallen Goth. Finding the courage she had left, Sam took a deep breath and glared at Danny.

"You don't have to do this, Danny," She said softly, glaring at him right in the eyes, "I know you don't want to kill me." Gaining volume though her voice trembled, Sam added, "You're stronger then Siren takes you for, Danny, you can fight her off! Just because she says you can't break the spell doesn't mean it's true, she's lied to you before, hasn't she?" Danny blinked at her fro a moment, looking confused. Sam felt her heart rise in her chest.

"Sam?" He said uncertainly. His eyes faded for a moment, green bled through the haunting scarlet. "I- what are- Am I-?" Siren gasped sharply for a moment, turning to concentrate even more energy on the halfa. The green disappeared. "Don't bother," Danny said, his voice returning to the same cruel tone as before. "I don't need any inspirational speeches. I have a new life now."

"Some life!" Valerie yelled, "That girl's gonna _kill_ you, ghost-boy! Now get your head out of the clouds and back on earth!"

Danny ignored her, though, instead blasting Neris as she tried to get back in the sprawl. Then, as Sam attempted to get up, Danny struck again with an ectoplasmic goo that glued her to the floor, blinding and muting her as well. Siren laughed as she watched him and evaded Ember's attacks.

"Give it up, ladies," She called out, "you can't win against us, not now, not ever!" Valerie scowled at her, shifting her position when something caught the light, diverting her attention.

Lying only a few feet away was the vial Sam's dropped, still partially filled with the disgusting liquid. Valerie hesitated when she saw it, her eyes going back to Danny who was now locked in battle with Neris again.

_'No way,'_ She thought firmly, _'Absolutely _**NO WAY**_ would I do _**THAT**_. There isn't one good reason why I-!'_ Valerie's thoughts cut off there as an image of the boys under the spell came back to her, Danny Fenton especially. The ghost hunter groaned pitifully, her shoulder's drooping in misery.

"Danny'd better appreciate this…" She grumbled to herself under her breath. Then, after one last breath, Valerie dived down and picked the vial up, turning to face Phantom.

"Yo, Ghost-boy!" she called out, catching the ghost's attention. The second he started to turn, Valerie shot him with some of the same kind of Ecto-goo that was currently pinning Sam down.

As it cleared the barrel of her gun, Valerie flew after it, pulling her mask off as she went. She narrowed her eyes grimly at the small container in her hands, Ember's words from earlier that day playing in her head…

_"It's not gonna be as easy as just tearing the necklace off," The undead pop star told them, "That's a complicated spell that can weather almost anything,"_

_"Almost?" Sam repeated hopefully._

_"There's a potion that should allow one of you three to take it off under special circumstances," Ember explained, "but it only lasts a minute, so you'll have to take it when you're in range."_

_"Special circumstances?" Valerie repeated, her eyebrow kicking up, "What special circumstances?" Ember smirked at the three of them in an almost sadistic way…_

Valerie moaned for a second, then shook off her self pity to down what was left of the potion. She shivered violently as she swallowed the foul-tasting liquid, but would forever insist that she would drink a thousand vials of it if it guaranteed the event that followed would never be repeated again.

She ignored the ghost in front of her as he scowled when the trickery that'd just taken place caught up with him, urging her jet sled faster before he could go intangible and break free. She reached him in time, and grasping the medallion around his neck, Valerie completed the last requirement for the spell to take hold.

She kissed Danny.

Valerie ignored his sharp intake of breath in surprise (Though later she would wonder how a ghost could be able to breath.) Instead concentrating on the bright aura of light that now surrounded the two of them. As it reached its peak, Valerie tore the medallion off, jumping away from her archenemy as fast as she could.

Phantom was still enveloped in a blinding light, though, and Valerie and all the others in the room (With the exception of Sam, who was still blinded by ecto-goo.) Had to shield their eyes from the illumination.

It faded soon enough, though, an all that was left was a normal and very, very confused Danny Phantom, his green eyes blinking in shock as his mind tried to catch up with what had just taken place.

"No!" Siren said, aghast. Ember smirked.

"Welcome back, dipstick." She called out to him, crossing her arms. "You wanna do the honors?" Danny came back to reality as he saw Ember nod to Siren, his eyes going hard.

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure," He said as he glared at the seductress. Siren swallowed.

_'Not good,'_ She thought dumbly, _'I don't have much energy left…'_ Before Danny could attack, however, Siren was shocked from behind, and was left screaming in pain. Neris gave her sister a similar cold look as Danny as she fell to the floor, energy cuffs locked around her wrists, mouth and ankles. Siren struggled for a bit before a violet energy encased her and she fainted.

"Sorry, Danny," Neris called to the young halfa, "But she needs to be taken back to the counsel for punishment," Danny frowned, then sighed in defeat.

"Just promise to keep her out of my hair from now on," He said dryly. Neris smiled.

"Of that you have my word," She said in a playful tone. Danny relaxed for a second until his eye caught Valerie's and he froze up.

"Uhh…" Sensing that the ghost was at a loss for words about what had just transpired, Valerie decided to cut right to the chase.

"Don't get the wrong idea about that," the ghost hunter snapped. "I did that for one of my friends who was under Siren's spell, and I was NOT happy about it! It'll be best for everyone if we pretend it never happened, got it?"

"Got it," Danny said, holding up his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture, "Ah… Thanks?"

"It's changes nothing, ghost," Valerie warned him, putting her mask back on, "Next time I see you, your butt's fried." And, before Danny could say anything else, Valerie took off.

"Well that wasn't normal," Danny said, blinking after her. There was a loud, angry grunting noise from Sam, bringing attention back to her. "Sam!" Danny shouted flying over to help her. As son as he got the girl free, Sam threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Danny!" She said, burying her head into his shoulder, "Scare me like that again and I swear I'll see to it personally that you become full ghost!" Danny smiled and hugged the girl back.

"I'm fine, Sam," He assured her, "Promise." Neris frowned as she watched them, taking Siren and slipping silently out of the room.

"Well," Ember said conversationally, "Guess this fulfills my quota for good deeds for this century," She waved at the two casually before floating up through the ceiling, "Catch ya later, dipstick. And I want the rest of my payment tomorrow, Gothika," Danny blinked as she disappeared.

"…Payment?" Sam cringed.

"I'll tell you later," She promised him. Danny smiled down at her, looking to the door when he hear the boys who'd been under Siren's mind control voicing complaints.

"Think you can take care of them?" Danny asked Sam as he stepped away, "I've got something else to take care of…" Sam smiled.

"I understand," She reassured him, "Just be back before dawn, okay? I don't want my parents flipping out," Danny grinned at her before flying off through the ceiling much in the same fashion as Ember.

_**

* * *

**_

"Everything set?" Neris asked the Commonblood as she finished loading everything into the limo.

"Yes, Milady Neris," The Commonblood said politely, "We're ready when you are."

"Then let's go," Neris said, reaching to open the car door.

"Think you can handle a few minute's holdup?" a familiar voice behind her asked. Neris' eyes widened as she turned sharply to meet vivid green eyes. She stood frozen for a minute, clearly stunned at his appearance.

"Milady?" The Commonblood asked curiously, looking between Danny and her fellow seductress.

"Wait in the car for a moment please," Neris ordered, not looking at the girl as she walked over to the ally where Danny stood.

"You're leaving," Danny stated simply.

"I was supposed to leave earlier, but I was… delayed." Neris explained, giving the boy a pointed look. "You're alright now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "Look, Neris… About what I said earlier…"

"Don't," Neris cut him off, "I deserved it. And I'm sorry for lying to you, I truly am."

"I believe you," Danny smiled. Then his look grew serious, "You're gonna get into trouble because of all this, aren't you?"

"Probably," Neris admitted, then she smiled. "But I think it was worth it in the end."

"…Siren kept insisting that you fell in love with me," Danny said softly. Neris looked at him pointedly.

"Would it be terrible if I did?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"Neris…"

"Don't," Neris said firmly, "I know what you're going to say, but please don't let me hear it," Danny looked at her then nodded, granting her at least an illusion.

"Guess you should probably go," Danny said, hovering up and preparing to fly away.

"Probably," Neris agreed softly. She watched him float away, then making up her mind she called out to him, "Danny!"

The halfa stopped and turned to face her, and the ever confident Neris strode forward, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you," She said softly to him as she pulled away, "For everything." And, slipping away silently, Neris got into the back of the limo and drove away, Danny watching her with sad eyes as she left…

_**

* * *

**_

"So she's really gone?" Sam asked, trying to keep the hope out of her tone as she applied more eyeliner on the annoyed Danny.

"Yep," Danny said firmly, "And do I really need that gunk? It makes blinking weird…" Sam smacked him across the head.

"Of course you do!" She said cheerfully, "It's Freak Week, remember?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Like I could forget…" He said dryly. Sam giggled then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Danny was wearing a black and silver spiked dog collar now, along with five or six other silver and black necklaces. His usual shirt had been replaced with an equally baggy black shirt with a burning blue skull on the front, and blue jeans had been thrown away for far baggier black jeans with silver chains hanging from the pockets.

He had on black bots, fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets, too, along with three fake earrings. Other then the eyeliner and black nail polish, though, Danny refused to wear any make-up. Though he had to admit, he was grateful that Sam's proficiency with make-up had improved since second grade.

"You look so handsome, Danny!" Maddie gushed when Sam dragged her reluctant son downstairs.

"This isn't fair public-wise, you know!" Danny told her sourly. Usually, Freak Week landed during vacation, but not this year. Danny was dreading the reaction his drastic change in clothes was sure to get.

"I know," Sam said happily, "Come on, we're gonna be late for school!" And with that, Tucker and Sam dragged the reluctant Danny out the door.

"See if I save you from evil mind controlling women ever again," Danny said sourly to Tucker.

"Don't worry, Danny," Sam smirked, "Paulina usually leaves Tucker alone."

"Yeah." Tucker agreed before he realized what he was agreeing to. "HEY!"

"Come on, Danny, lighten up," Sam said with a smile, "You've faced down worse things then the Casper High football team's mockery."

"Not helping," Danny grumbled. Tucker laughed.

"I'm gonna go on ahead to keep the crowds off," He told Sam, "You try and convince Danny to lighten up on the Goth sour attitude thing a bit. I think he's managed to overdo it." Danny scowled at Tucker's retreating back.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Tuck!" He called after the boy. Tucker's only response was to move faster.

"Freak Week isn't the only thing you're sour about, is it?" Sam asked smugly.

"I'm just worried about Neris," Danny admitted, "It's my fault she's in trouble…" Sam shook her head and sighed.

"Danny, Neris chose to stay and help," Sam reminded him, "You had nothing to do with that choice. We've already well established that it's beyond the realms of a halfa to control other people's feelings for them." Danny smiled at her.

"Point made," He grinned. "After all, I nearly went into shock when she kissed me…" Sam stopped walking.

"…She kissed you?" Sensing his mistake, Danny quickly amended by adding.

"Only on the cheek," Sam frowned slightly.

Then without warning, Sam leaned forward and kissed Danny, startling her friend.

"Sam?" He said when they parted, "What…?"

"Just keeping things fair," Sam said, blushing slightly, "Valerie kissed you, Neris kissed you… I felt it was only fair if I followed suit." Danny blinked at the girl as she started forward again, her pace a little quicker then before.

After she was a good ways away, Danny smiled after the girl and raced to catch up. He wasn't going to ask about what that kiss was really about. Maybe someday, but for now he's treasure what he and Sam had together. He couldn't help but add one thing to himself in a dry tone.

"Well, if anyone expects me to kiss Ember next, they're in for some serious disappointment…"

"Danny?" Sam called back to him when she realized he was no longer beside her, "You coming of what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said as he ran to catch up.

And side by side the two continued on laughing and joking, knowing there was little else they could ever do.

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _Well, that's that! I might make a sequel someday, but for now I have other stories to concentrate on. Thank you all again for supporting this story, and I hope you liked it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

DJ Rodriguez

Tetsukon

Rachel

Rosadina formerly Tima

_**

* * *

**_

**_THANK YOU ALL!_**


End file.
